Como nos contos trouxas
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Clássicos infantis. Assim era o titulo do livro que Sirius roubara. E só ele poderia trazer esses contos para a realidade. Para Souhait.
1. Cinderela

**Pra você, minha nova **_**amiga **_**(por que já te considero assim), que adora a época dos Marotos, que escreve como ninguém as histórias mais emocionantes e que não posso deixar de ler...**

**Pra você, que sabe equilibrar humor com amor e emoção.**

**Pra você, Souhait. Especialmente.**

**E vocês, leitores, espero que gostem... Escrever esta fic vai me dar trabalho (ah, se vai!)**

**E me desculpem pelos eventuais erros de português... Eu sou uruguaia!**

CINDERELA

– Droga, Sirius!

James nunca entendeu como seu amigo conseguia entrar no quarto das garotas com tanta facilidade, e agora não acreditou que ele conseguira pegar alguma coisa dali, daquele lugar proibido para todo ser masculino. Sirius mostrou-lhe o livro que tinha pegado, de capa azul céu com desenhos de flores, com o título gravado na cor prateada: "Clássicos infantis". Sorria ele, claro, orgulhoso da sua habilidade especial: se infiltrar no _campo inimigo. _Sirius sempre conseguia tudo o que queria, principalmente se o assunto se tratava de garotas.

– Viu só? Diz que sou um gênio, diz – sorriu Sirius.

– Não fica se gabando, viu?

James segurou o livro. Não pesava muito, mas era cheio de desenhos em preto e branco e com uma escrita de letra grande. _Trouxa,_ pensou logo James, percebendo que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com os contos de Beedle, o Bardo que ele ouvira quando criança. Lily anda lia _isso _com quinze anos? Pareceu-lhe bobo, mas gostou do jeito meigo com que ela o conservara: algumas páginas estavam coladas com fita adesiva e a maioria dos desenhos estavam pintados à mão por alguém que não podia ter mais de cinco anos. Imaginou uma menina de cabelos ruivos brincando com giz de cera e com o livro nas mãos.

E pensou no pateta que estava se transformando por ter sempre Lily Evans na sua cabeça.

– Oh, não! – exclamou Sirius olhando por cima do ombro de James, com uma expressão brincalhona. – Vou indo... Já! – E, rindo, correu em direção à porta de saída da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Cinco segundos depois, James se encontrava frente a frente com Matilde, a loira que tanto infernizava a vida do seu melhor amigo.

– Cadê aquele canalha do Black? – berrou ela colocando as mãos na cintura e inclinando-se ameaçadoramente, encarando o garoto. James deu-lhe um sorriso torto que faria suspirar a qualquer garota, exceto ela e Lily.

– Desde quando você o chama de Black? O que foi que _Sirius_ fez agora? –perguntou ele sem deixar de rir, escondendo a mão que segurava o livro na suas costas.

– Ouvi a voz dele agorinha, e ele esteve no meu quarto faz um minuto.

– Que legal! Fizeram o _quê_ no quarto?

– Cadê ele?

– Não o vi – disse então James com a maior convicção.

– Ótimo, então avisa ele que tô procurando-o.

– O.k., mamãe – caçoou ele, sem parar de rir.

Matilde empinou o nariz e saiu da Sala Comunal caminhando como se pisasse sob _o _tapete vermelho. James esperou ela ir embora para correr até o sofá perto da lareira e pular por cima dele para se sentar ao lado de Remus, que nem sequer levantou os olhos do livro que lia para murmurar:

– Isso não está certo.

– O quê? Livrar Almofadinhas da maluca essa?

– Não, roubar isso da Evans.

James então olhou a capa do livro na sua mão. "Propriedade de Lily Evans", rezava no extremo inferior direito da capa, com letra visível e impecável. Acabara realmente de roubar alguma coisa de alguém... E esse alguém era a garota que gostava. Ótimo. Quando ela descobrisse, nunca mais falaria com ele (não que falassem muito, mas as obrigações como monitora obrigavam-na a ralhar constantemente com ele e Sirius).

– Não fui eu, o Sirius...

Remus apenas levantou os olhos do livro, com uma expressão séria.

– Quem mandou o Sirius ver alguma coisa da Lily pra você devolver?

– A idéia não foi minha – defendeu-se James em seguida, pegando um pomo dourado do bolso e pegando-a várias vezes no ar, sendo aplaudido por Peter Pettigrew, que estava sentado no tapete frente à lareira.

Dois minutos mais de exibição e guardou o pomo. Voltou então a olhar o livro na outra mão, pensando que Lily era o suficientemente cautelosa com suas coisas como para deixar cair o que seja no chão por descuido. _Quê idéia mais clichê!_ Pensou, sentindo-se um bobo por cair na conversa sobre conquista barata do Sirius. Agora o que ia fazer com o livro de contos trouxas? Abriu a terceira página só por curiosidade e leu: "Cinderela".

– Ela já foi? – A voz de Sirius surgiu entre a cabeça de Remus e James e, exatamente como fizera seu amigo, pulou por cima do sofá, passou entre eles e aterrissou no tapete ao lado de Peter.

– Já – murmurou Remus voltando a ler, lançando um rápido olhar para o lado que ninguém percebeu. Observara alguém chegar.

– Ufa!

Fez-se um silencio interrompido só pela conversa dos outros alunos que estavam na sala. James pensava no que tinha feito e começou a sentir a consciência pesada. Nada do que fizera (ou melhor, aceitara fazer) era certo e, a pesar que ele fosse o número um em quebrar regras, não era o tipo de pessoa que era especificamente má. Fechou o livro com um baque e estendeu-lhe ao seu amigo sentado na sua frente. Sirius arregalou os olhos e Remus deixou de ler para observar o moreno ao seu lado.

– Devolve – falou James.

– Por quê?

– Não é certo. Posso chegar na Lily sem mentir.

Sirius deu os ombros.

– Se você diz...

Então o garoto Black se pôs de pé e foi até a escada que conduzia ao dormitório das meninas. Passaram-se uns poucos segundos, no qual Remus estivera contando até dezesseis sem motivo, sem tirar os olhos do livro que deixara de ler. De repente ouviu-se gritos e barulhos de coisas batendo no chão e nas paredes. Remus sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação, sorrindo sem vontade. Peter levou as mão à cara, temendo o pior e James franziu a testa, sem entender.

– Seu desgraçado, volta aqui! – Um sapato voou pela escada por onde Sirius voltava com a cabeça inclinada para evitar o impacto. – Tarado, eu sabia que você ia voltar! - Um voluminoso e ondulado cabelo loiro surgiu no alto da escada perseguindo o garoto: Matilde. Ela segurava ameaçadoramente uma sandália de salto tipo agulha, furiosa. – Vem cá que mato você! – Sirius fez uma incrível pirueta para evitar o salto fino que furava o ar na sua direção. James riu alto, enfurecendo a garota ainda mais. – Cala essa boca, Potter! – ameaçou-o ela com o punho em alto, os olhos queimando de fúria. – Você tem culpa nisso!

– Eeeeeu?

– Você!

Com agilidade, Matilde segurou Sirius pela gola da camisa e puxou-o com força para si, ficando cara a cara com o garoto.

– Nunca-mais-tente-me-espiar-nua! – grunhiu a garota enfatizando cada palavra com uma forte sacudida. Seus amigos nunca entenderam por que ele se deixava bater pelas garotas, principalmente por Matilde; tal vez fosse mais uma de suas táticas de conquista. – E você, Potter! – gritou então, largando Sirius para um lado e caminhando até o garoto com passos firmes.

– O quê fiz agora? – perguntou James fingindo surpresa. – Não tenho culpa que Sirius goste de te admirar!

– Potter, Matilde! O quê está acontecendo aqui?

Lily Evans surgiu pelo buraco do retrato com as mãos na cintura e um olhar crítico, olhando o quarteto fantástico que sempre arrumava confusão e obrigavam-na brigar constantemente com eles. Principalmente com os alvos da Matilde nesse momento.

– Evans! – sorriu James, a mão indo automaticamente desarrumar o cabelo.

– Por que em toda confusão estão metidos vocês dois? – A pergunta era retórica, mas mesmo assim Sirius respondeu:

– O que é da vida sem um pouco de divertimento?

– Matilde, conta – pediu Lily, ignorando Sirius e virando-se para olhar sua amiga.

– Aquele..._ Pervertido _–apontou Sirius com o indicador, que acabava de se levantar do chão –, foi até o nosso quarto e abriu as cortinas exatamente no momento em que eusinha trocava de roupa.

James riu. Remus deixou o livro e suspirou, e Peter roia as unhas, nervoso. Mas Sirius, enchendo o peito para parecer maior, caminhou até Matilde e segurou-a pelo braço, sorrindo tanto que pareceu que suas bochechas iam quebrar. Ela reclamou e puxou o braço, mas não conseguiu se soltar.

– Sirius, larga ela! – exigiu Lily, indo até ele.

– Eu resolvo isso, não se preocupa não. Vem, meu amor, vamos conversar.

– Não me chama assim, você não... – A voz da loira foi se perdendo pelo buraco do retrato. James se aproximou lentamente à ruiva, sorrindo. Ela o olhou furiosa, sem tirar as mãos da cintura.

– Não fala nada, Potter. Ainda não esqueci o que você fez com Snape.

E subiu até seu dormitório deixando James perplexo.

- J - L -

E a festa de fim de aulas chegara. Isso era novidade em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade, já que As Três Vassouras e Zonko's - Logros e Brincadeiras, em conjunto com o colégio, organizaram a Festa à Fantasia do final do ano letivo no Salão Principal. Dumbledore havia anunciado pouco antes dos exames dos N.O.M.s e todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada da data. E agora faltava só algumas horas.

Matilde insistira que Lily fora, quase implorara, e estava contente por ter conseguido. A final de contas, era o fim de outro ano e o começo das férias, e isso ia descontrair a ruiva da decepção com Snape. Ela tinha sofrido muito com o que ele dissera, e tinha sido rude com ele quando Severo tentara pedir perdão. Não estava sendo fácil. E Matilde não entendia.

– Ele é sonserino – tinha-lhe dito ela à Lily, quando ela desabou a chorar no quarto logo de brigar com ele na frente do retrato.

– E daí? Ele _era _meu melhor amigo.

– Ele _quer_ ser um Comensal da Morte – retorquiu-lhe Matilde. – E te chamou de... Você sabe o quê!

– Esquece. Vou _esquecer_ também – decidira então Lily, sem poder conter o buraco que começara a se formar em seu peito pela perda de seu melhor amigo. Ela não queria que fosse assim, mas não podia continuar com isso. E a festa realmente a distrairia de Severo, James e Sirius, os três garotos que infernizavam sua vida.

Escolhera ir vestida de fada. Esse fora um dos seus sonhos de criança, lendo as histórias do livro que sua avó lhe tinha dado de presente aos seus seis anos, quando começara a ler. Sempre sonhara em ser princesa para ser acordada pelo beijo do príncipe encantado, ou resgatada do alto de uma torre da bruxa má. Era infantil, mas adorava lembrar-se disso, quando brincava com sua irmã Tunny, imaginando que moravam em um castelo no alto da colina, rodeadas por coelhos e milhares de borboletas de múltiplas cores.

Agora ela morava em um castelo, mas não como princesa, e sim como aluna de bruxaria. Pena que Tunny não podia estar ali.

– Nooooossa, Lily! Essa é mesmo você?

A ruiva sorriu sem jeito. Matilde estava vestida de vampira sedutora, com um vestido curto e preto, com um grande decote. Também tinha colocado luvas pretas que iam até seus cotovelos e botas longas e de salto agulha. Lily não entendia como ela gostava tanto andar encima de uma coisa tão... _Instável._ Pensou se era permitido se vestir assim em Hogwarts, nem que seja para uma festa. Matilde sorriu quando Lily levantou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la.

– Prontinha? Espero que leve sua varinha de condão para satisfazer meus três desejos – riu a loira, pegando sua amiga pelo braço e conduzindo-a até o Salão Principal.

- J - L -

Sirius voltou a esticar o pescoço em direção às portas do Salão Principal, onde os alunos já estavam indo embora. James não sabia o que ele estava esperando, mas tinha certeza de que tinha a ver com uma garota. E _não duvidava _que fosse Matilde. Desde o dia em que Sirius tinha resolvido o problema com ela a sós, pareceu que entre eles tinha-se aberto uma trégua. Não se falavam, sem se olhavam. _Ignoravam-se__. _Mas falavam a escondidas, isso sim. James os tinha visto uma vez, e se calaram quando o viram aproximar-se a eles, tomando cada um seu rumo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

– Cara, você vai ficar com torcicolo se continuar assim! – riu James. Sirius sorriu com ar sinistro, fiel ao seu disfarce de vampiro, com capa e tudo. Seus cabelos pretos caindo sobre os olhos.

– Soube que Lily vai vir também.

– Por que não me avisou? – exclamou o moreno, ladeando a cartola preta na sua cabeça e um sorriso de lábios pretos apareceu em seu rosto pintado de branco, com uma lágrima obscura sobre sua bochecha esquerda. Estava vestido de mímico-mágico, com traje a rigor e luvas brancas, a varinha aparecendo no bolso do paletó. Não levava os óculos, o que lhe permitia uma visão reduzida a alguns metros.

Agora eram dois que estiravam o pescoço para as portas abertas. Remus sacudiu a cabeça, ele vestido de Lorde inglês do século XVII ou XVIII, com um óculo redondo em seu olho direito, relógio de ouro (imitação, é claro), sapatos prateados e peruca branca de cachos. Peter os seguia, vestido de palhaço.

– Tô vendo alucinações ou aquela gata é a Matilde? – A boca de Sirius escancarou.

– E... Aquela é a Lily? – A de James também escancarou.

– Nooossaaaa! – concluíram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

James observou a garota que estava esperando: um vestido branco e azul claro, que chegava até os joelhos em pontas, sem mangas e um decote em forma de U, sem ser muito grande, e sim, elegante. Dois pares de asas se abriam nas suas costas, quase transparentes em um tom lilás. Uma coroa de flores posava sob seus cabelos ruivos e sorria, o rosto com uma maquiagem leve e bonita. _Simples_, concluiu James, fascinado, _e muito, mas muito bonito._

Agora entendia por que adorava tanto aquela garota.

Sirius já corria em direção da loira vampira. Casal perfeito. Os dois sanguessugas. Foi pura coincidência ou algo combinado? James sorriu e viu seu amigo fazendo sinais para ele, apontando discretamente pelas costas de Matilde a Lily. Voltou a ajustar a cartola e caminhou até a fada.

– Me concede a honra de esta dança? – disse James, inclinando-se levemente para frente e estendendo a mão direita. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e segurou sua mão. Começaram a dançar e James percebeu que Lily o olhava com atenção, com o cenho levemente franzido.

– Que foi?

– Não tô conseguindo descobrir quem você é... – confessou ela com um sorriso, como se desculpando. – Seus olhos e sua voz me são familiares, mas não me dou conta... Não é da Sonserina, não?

James riu sem saber se ficava contente o não. Pareceu que se contava a verdade, o que ia receber era uma bofetada.

– Não, não sou.

– Mas não é da Grifinória, senão eu lembraria.

– Hum...

A mão de James suava debaixo da luva, segurando a de Lily. _Estou tão diferente assim?_ Perguntou-se tentando fixar bem o olhar nela e não perder nenhum detalhe do seu rosto. _Deveria ter trazido os óculos_. Olhou o relógio de pulso e mal via as agulhas. Tinha combinado com Sirius deixar uma última lembrança ao colégio antes das férias à meia noite. Faltava dez minutos.

– Você é a Evans do quinto ano – disse ele se fazendo de bobo.

– E você é...

– Um bom mágico nunca revela seu nome – falou ele, dando-lhe um sorriso de lábios pretos.

– Pensei que não revelassem seus truques.

– Isso também.

Ela riu.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? Tem uma fonte de cerveja amanteigada ali – propôs James e Lily assentiu. O garoto não soube se segurava sua mão ou a pegava pela cintura, mas não fez nenhuma das suas coisas.

Lily acompanhou-o até a mesa de petiscos e bebidas sem deixar de fitá-lo. _Olhos castanhos como café puro._ Quem tinha olhos assim? _Olhos cheios de alegria. _Ele estendeu um copo de cerveja amanteigada enquanto bebia de outro. Lily sorriu e agradeceu, tomando um gole sem tirar os olhos dele.

– A final de contas, você não me disse quem é.

James percebeu que ela queria uma resposta e sorriu torto desejando que ela não o reconhecesse por isso. Para distraí-la, tirou a cartola da cabeça (_Cabelo preto, preto carvão_, observou Lily) e pegou a varinha do bolso do paletó, batendo com ela dois vezes no buraco do chapéu virado. Logo meteu a mão e tirou um coelho branco pelas orelhas. Lily riu e aplaudiu. James se derreteu com seu sorriso.

– Como fez isso? – voltou a rir ela, fingindo surpresa.

– É magia, minha fada – falou ele em tom teatral, deixando o coelho na cartola e voltando a colocá-lo na cabeça, mas no momento em que tocou seus cabelos, começou a pular e caiu no chão. O coelho fugiu e James foi atrás dele, rindo e ouvindo a risada gostosa de Lily. A ruiva se inclinou e pegou a cartola do mágico.

– Esqueceu isso!

– É, já volto! – gritou-lhe ele misturando-se na multidão e percebendo que já era hora de ir para trás do palco do grupo que estava tocando nesse momento: Os Esqueletistas. Arrependeu-se de ter combinado isso com Sirius porque, se tivesse ao menos um pouco mais de tempo com Lily, tal vez ela mudasse de opinião sobre ele... Quando dissesse seu nome...

Sirius já estava lá, escondido entre duas colunas, e quando viu seu amigo sorriu e mostrou o polegar com aprovação.

– É, se deu bem! Foi melhor do que planejei – exclamou quando James estava perto como para poder ouvi-lo.

– _Planejei_? – repetiu o mágico como pedindo uma explicação.

– Esquece. Vamos começar a festa! – Sirius agitou a varinha e tocou com a ponta uma caixa azul que estava debaixo do palco.

Uma luz azul iluminou todo o salão. Faíscas de todas as cores correram o céu estrelado sob o teto até apagarem e deixar tudo na escuridão. Algumas pessoas cochichavam, outras gritavam e a maioria reclamava até que uma estrela cadente riscou o céu e caiu sob a cabeça de Albus Dumbledore, que estava sentado em uma mesa com os demais professores. O ancião riu e pegou o chapéu brilhante que caíra sobre ele.

– Tenho um leve palpite dos causantes disso – sorriu e o chapéu explodiu na sua mão com um leve "ploc" e mais faíscas pularam para o teto estrelado: "FELIZ FINAL DE AULAS!"

As luzes se acenderam e tudo voltou o normal. Remus tapou a cara com uma mão enquanto Sirius corria até ele e Peter ainda batia palmas dizendo: _"vocês são demais!"._ Mas James não vinha atrás de Sirius. A festa estava acabando e os alunos que tinham ficado estavam começando a ir embora. Matilde estava passando pelas portas do Salão Principal, segurando o braço de Lily, quando James a viu de longe.

– Hey, Evans! EVANS!

A garota virou a cabeça, sem poder deixar de caminhar pela multidão que a empurrava para fora. James pulou para cima do palco para poder vê-la melhor e levantou a mão direita, segurando o coelho branco pelas orelhas e agitando-o, sorrindo. Ela, em resposta, balançou a cartola no alto e no momento seguinte o perdeu de vista. Voltou para seu dormitório no Salão Comunal acompanhada por Matilde e colocou o pijama.

– Quem era aquele garoto com você? – perguntou a loira com um sorriso.

– Ainda não sei – respondeu Lily, deitando na sua cama, fechando as cortinas e pegando a cartola. A analisou, procurando alguma pista que pudesse identificar o garoto, mas não havia nada. Pena que já logo de manhã partiria para casa, senão colocaria um anuncio no quadro de avisos da Grifinória, e pediria a alguém que colocasse também no da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa.

Teria que esperar até o próximo ano letivo. Não iria esquecer. Dormiu com a cartola na almofada, sorrindo.

- J - L -

**Reviews? Seria ótimo. Correção ortográfica? Pode ser. Críticas? Caem bem para melhorar. Cartas bomba? Endereço**** errado!**


	2. Rapunzel

**Oi! Aqui estou **_**tentando **_**voltar. Digo tentando porque a faculdade a mais de 200 km do meu lar dificulta um pouco o acesso à Internet… E às minhas fics…**

**Ainda por cima, soma-se que o computador da minha irmã, literalmente, **_**faleceu; **_**Souhait tinha razão quando dizia que devemos ter uma copia extra num pendrive... XD**

**Desculpem se fiz vocês esperarem, aqui vai o capitulo dois:**

RAPUNZEL

Quando soou a campainha da sua casa, James estava na sala jogado no chão com o seu cachorro enorme siberiano Zeus, quem lambia seu rosto e esfregava as patas dianteiras em seus ombros, sujando de lama a camiseta dos Chuddley Cannons. Sacudia o rabo de um lado para o outro, contente, e quando ouviu o chamado na porta pulou para receber o visitante com latidos. O garoto se levantou e se dirigiu à entrada para abri-la, encontrando-se com o Sirius de pé com um bolso a tiracolo e arrastando com a outra mão o malão. Zeus passou por entre as pernas de James, derrubando-o, e pulou encima do recém-chegado, enchendo-o de lama e passando a língua por toda a extensão de sua cara, extremadamente feliz.

– Zeus! Que falta senti de sua comida! – exclamou Sirius, largando o bolso e o malão para segurar o cachorro pelas orelhas. O cão grunhiu em protesto. – É, e de você também – riu o garoto em seguida, entendendo seu grunhido. James puxou Zeus pelas patas traseiras e o deixou de lado para poder abraçar seu amigo.

– O quê você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou curioso, quando se soltaram. – Esperava você para a metade de agosto, falta um mês ainda!

Sirius sorriu de lado, com uma estranha alegria estampada no rosto.

– Finalmente me livrei da maluca de minha mãe... Fugi!

James levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– Hã?

– E vim morar com vocês!

– Ouvi bem, meu pequeno Black? – disse a voz de uma mulher desde as escadas que conduziam aos quartos no segundo andar. A senhora Potter descia com a varinha na mão fazendo uma vassoura limpar agilmente a escada atrás dela. – Vai morar conosco? Que alegria!

Sirius olhou-a com um sorriso grato, sem jeito. Não queria pedir isso assim, mas agradeceu que o tivessem recebido tão bem. James puxou-o para o pátio, deixando as coisas do seu amigo a cuidados da sua mãe, quem levou tudo para o quarto de hóspedes. Sirius queixou-se, dizendo que tudo seria mais divertido se compartisse a casinha com Zeus, com quem tinha muita afinidade, e só James sabia que os dois brigavam pelos ossinhos de porco.

Os dois se sentaram na grama de pernas cruzadas. O crepúsculo tingiu o céu de uma cor avermelhada, dando ás nuvens um tom alaranjado, e uma única estrela brilhou em cima deles: da constelação de Centauro, Sirius.

– Cara, você nem imagina como foi tudo lá em casa. Briga feia.

– Sério? – disse James, ouvindo sem perguntar. Não o faria, não gostava pressionar seu amigo porque sabia que ele não gostava falar muito disso. E, como supôs, Sirius desviou o assunto.

– Mas agora fica tudo mais fácil para continuar com essa idéia de fazer o mapa.

– Remus tem umas sugestões – disse James, contente que ele não ficara amargurado por sair de casa.

– E Matilde tem respondido minhas cartas – acrescentou o garoto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. James fitou-o sorrindo torto.

– Você se apegou demais a essa garota – pronunciou, de modo que seu amigo entendesse bem o que estava dizendo. – Isso não é _normal_ em você.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada gostosa, ajeitando os cabelos logo de tirar a camisa. Embora estivesse no final da tarde, o calor era sufocante.

– Ela foi a única que não saiu comigo – James levantou uma sobrancelha, pedindo uma única aclaração. – Ah... E Lily.

Dois segundos depois, a noite já tomando por completo o céu, os garotos esquadrinharam a casa à procura de algum vestígio de vida, mas não viram ninguém. Então, acompanhados por Zeus, cervo e cachorro partiram para o horizonte.

- J - L –

Ela pendurou o cartaz no quadro de anúncios da Grifinória assim que pôs os pés na Sala Comunal. Olhou-o e sorriu. Isso bastaria para achar o garoto da festa. Passara os dois meses das férias pensando em um jeito de encontrá-lo e, ainda por cima, sua irmã continuava sem dar sinal de querer falar com ela, já que desde a briga das duas, cinco anos atrás, pela carta que lera Severus, Tunny passou a ignorá-la. Isso a magoava.

Leu o cartaz duas vezes para assegurar-se e assentiu. É, isso deveria bastar. Pela manhã procuraria aos monitores das outras casas e pediria que colocassem em seus quadros de anuncio.

Subiu para seu dormitório e encontrou Matilde já deitada em sua cama. Ela tinha lhe contado que Black saíra de sua casa e fora morar com Potter, e se perguntara desde quando a loira se carteava com Sirius. Abriu as cortinas de sua cama e tirou a cartola de sua mochila para repousá-la em sua mesa de cabeceira. Dormira todas as noites com ela ao seu lado, sonhando e imaginando o rosto do garoto, sem chegar a nada em concreto.

– E aí, Lil? Colocou o tal cartaz?

– Ahã.

– Então boa noite – murmurou a loira apagando dez segundos depois. Lily sorriu e se deitou, sem sequer pensar no dia seguinte.

- J - L -

– Cara! Evans está amarradona em você! – exclamou Sirius na manhã seguinte, parando frente ao quadro de anúncios. Puxou James, enganchou o braço no pescoço dele e passou o punho fechado em seu cocuruto para despenteá-lo, rindo à gargalhadas. Os óculos caíram no chão, e James se desfez do braço de seu amigo para pegá-los e os colocou para ler:

_Encontrou-se uma cartola na festa de final de ano. Pertence a um garoto que quero conhecer. O mágico que reconheça ser seu proprietário, por favor, comunicar-se com Lily Evans, monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Obrigado._

O sorriso veio ao rosto de James, grande e torto. Remus levantou os olhos do livro e levantou as sobrancelhas ao acabar de ler. Peter franziu a testa sem entender, e olhou para Sirius.

– Mas, pelo o que entendi, Evans só quer devolver uma coisa para alguém... – retorquiu ele.

– É, e esse _alguém _sou eu – disse James, sem deixar de sorrir e sentir uma pontada de soberba. Lily estava à sua procura. Levou uma mão à cabeça para despentear seus cabelos e caminhou na dianteira, pegando o pomo de seu bolso e lançando-a no ar, para pegá-la graciosamente pouco depois. Garotas sorriam tímidas para ele e Sirius no caminho até o Salão Principal, que o garoto Black retribuía incluindo um beijinho jogado no ar.

Mas a mesa da Grifinória estava mais abarrotada que o normal. Muitos garotos de todas as idades e casas estavam amontoados ao redor de alguma coisa; Sirius esticou o pescoço para tentar ver e Remus, sem dar importância, tomou seu lugar na mesa.

E então viram Lily e Matilde no meio da multidão tentando, em vão, tomar o café da manhã. Sirius gargalhou, olhando seu amigo com interesse. James quase deixou escapar o pomo, mas guardou-o com rapidez.

– E então? Vai fazer fila? – caçoou Almofadinhas, colocando as mãos no bolso sem deixar de rir.

James não deu ouvidos para seu amigo e foi com passo decidido tentando abrir caminho por entre a multidão barulhenta, mas nem sequer podia vê-la por entre as cabeças.

A ruiva olhou sua amiga, balançando a cabeça. Nunca imaginara que sua idéia acabaria em uma coisa assim. Matilde revirou os olhos para ela, com a colher de pudim intocado ainda suspenso no ar. Lily então percebeu que tinha sido uma idéia estúpida. Repreendeu-se. Nunca acharia seu príncipe. Tapou o rosto com as mãos e soltou um longo suspiro.

– Hey, Evans, EVANS!

Como se o chamado a acordasse de um trance, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor. Não era nenhum dos _"Evans, sou, eu!"_, nem os _"Evans, não me reconhece?" _que se ouviam ao seu redor. Era o mágico. Pôs-se de pé e apoiou o joelho no assento para poder erguer-se e olhar por encima das cabeças dos garotos. Não o achou.

– Estava me procurando?

Lily deu meia volta e deu de cara com Potter, que sorria torto como todas as garotas amavam, exceto ela. Lily vincou a testa.

– Perdão?

– Eu. Você. Festa. Mágico. Fada. – Lily sentiu-se uma idiota por James falar assim com ela, como se não soubesse inglês. Estreitou os olhos e observou-o. Cabelo preto, olhar alegre e... _Caiu a ficha_. James Potter era seu príncipe, e não gostara do que achou, a Cinderela não era o que sonhava. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem ter o que dizer.

– Você?

– Quem mais? – perguntou ele com sarcasmo. Lily tomou ar, encheu as bochechas coradas e franziu a cara.

– Cai fora daqui! – gritou zangada mais consigo mesma que com o garoto. Olhou o tumulto ao seu redor. – TODOS! – concluiu em um grito agudo, com o rosto vermelho.

– Mas, Eva... – tentou James, mas ela lançou-lhe um olhar gélido que fez que ele não tentasse mais nada.

James então, resignado, voltou com seus amigos vendo como Sirius segurava sua barriga e se contorcia de tanto rir, sentado na mesa. As lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, fazendo que o jovem Potter lhe dirigisse um olhar de repreensão. Peter virou a cabeça até Remus tentando encontrar um apoio nele, sentindo que poderia vir briga.

– Ai, ai, cara – tentou se tranquilizar Sirius, respirando com dificuldade pela dor no abdômen. – Isso foi... ai, ai... a pior coisa que poderia... ai... ter acontecido... ai, ai... com você! – e, sem controlar-se, voltou a rir inclinando-se sobre a mesa e batendo um punho sobre ela.

– Fecha o bico.

- J - L -

Lily não se surpreendeu ao ver Matilde cochichando com Sirius em um canto da Sala Comunal. Tal vez rindo da sua estupidez. Respirou fundo e subiu para o seu quarto. Passara toda a tarde em aula, e logo fora para a biblioteca até a hora que pôde para não olhar a cara de ninguém, nem aguentar que tirassem sarro da cara dela. Eram quase oito horas quando se jogou na sua cama, cansada, e viu uma coisa peluda e branca pular por cima dela. Deu um gritinho de susto e se sentou, vendo um pompom de algodão esconder-se debaixo de sua mesinha de cabeceira, onde ainda estava a cartola de James. Desceu da cama e agachou-se para olhar, mas não viu nada, só ouviu os saltos da sandália de Matilde soando no chão, anunciando que ela estava chegando ao dormitório.

– Que diabos você está fazendo aí? – perguntou a loira com curiosidade, pousando as mãos em sua cintura e lhe lançado um olhar surpreso.

– Vi alguma coisa pular e... Ali! – exclamou Lily, e se esticou para a cama de sua amiga ao seu lado e enfiou a cabeça debaixo dela e pegou o que procurava. Quando se ergueu, tinha um coelho branco fortemente preso entre seus braços, batendo as patas dianteiras em seu peito tentando fugir. O laço azul que estava amarrado em seu pescoço estava por desamarrar-se e um pedaço de pergaminho estava se soltando. Lily pegou-o, deixou o animal na sua cama, e desdobrou-o.

Matilde deu pulinhos até sua amiga e leu por cima do ombro de Lily:

_Dez horas. Torre norte. Espero você. Não falte._

Lily não se deu conta de que tinha a boca aberta em um perfeito O até que Matilde fechou-a com um leve empurrão com as pontas dos dedos. Ela ria baixinho, os olhos radiantes, pulando na ponta dos pés com excitação. O coelho tinha desaparecido de sua cama.

– Que bom! Deeeeemais! Lily Evans tem um encontro com James Potter!

– Cala a boca, Til! – grunhiu a ruiva olhando-a com repreensão. Amassou o papel e deixou-o sobre a mesinha, corando. Matilde percebeu.

– Lil! Olha só, até ficou sem jeito com isso! Você vai nem que eu te tenha que arrastar!

Lily se desfez da capa e, com as mãos na cintura, fitou a loira, pensativa. Matilde ficou esperando resposta.

Sim. James Potter a chamara para sair. O apanhador mais brilhante que a Grifinória já vira, o garoto que chamava a atenção onde quer que passe, aquele que a chamava para sair desde a terceira série... Mas essa vez fora diferente. Essa vez mexera nela. Pensou por uns segundos, que pareceu uma eternidade tentando lembrar todos os contras para levá-la não ir. Não queria ir. _Não devia_. Ainda por cima estava Severus... E sentiu uma dor aguda no peito ao lembrar-se dele. Por que pensava nele _agora_? Ah... Prometera a ele que nunca sairia com Potter. Bem, não prometera a _ele_ e sim, na sua frente, dizendo que preferia a lula gigante que o garoto estrela.

E _devia_ manter sua postura.

– E entããããããão? – pressionou a loira, ansiosa, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto como se implorasse. – Tenta, vai! Você não vai morrer. Se alguma coisa der errada, detêm ele!

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. Logo fechou os olhos e suspirou. Então, finalmente, balançou a cabeça para cima e para abaixo com a maior lentidão possível para dar tempo a se arrepender, mas Matilde não permitiu. Segurou-a pelo pulso, puxou-a até sua cama e a obrigou a se sentar. Com movimentos rápidos, ela prendeu o cabelo de Lily e começou a maquiá-la, sem receber nenhum protesto. Isso a deixou feliz.

A ruiva não pensou muito. Não queria. Matilde tinha razão, se ele fizer alguma coisa, por mínima que seja, o deixaria de detenção por um mês inteirinho. Preocupou-se só em fechar os olhos e não pensar.

- J - L -

James Potter estava tirando uma soneca no sofá enquanto Sirius e Peter falavam aos sussurros em um canto da pequena sala onde costumavam se reunir, na torre norte (1). Era um lugar pequeno que Filch esquecera logo de enchê-lo de objetos inutilizados. Mas os garotos o encontraram perfeito para suas reuniões furtivas quando não estavam na casa dos gritos.

O pé do jovem Potter repousava em uma mesinha, ao lado de seus recém acabados deveres de poções e de um pergaminho em que Remus trabalhava fazia dias, construindo o primeiro projeto do _Mapa do Maroto_, como o tinham apelidado. Logo os dois garotos que planejavam em silêncio pegaram a varinha de James da mesinha, saíram pelo alçapão que estava no chão perto da parede e desceram pela escada de corda sem dizer mais nada.

Remus levantou os olhos do pergaminho e fitou o buraco aberto do alçapão como se esperasse pela volta de seus amigos, e justamente acertara; a cabeça do jovem Black surgiu novamente para chamá-lo em voz baixa para não acordar James. Aluado revirou os olhos, suspirou e se levantou da cadeira para seguir seu amigo contra sua vontade.

O que James ouviu quando acordou foi só o estalo da fechadura do alçapão se fechando pelo lado de fora.

- J - L -

– Que droga!

Matilde se sentou ao pé da escada que conduzia ao sétimo andar da torre norte, tirou a sandália do pé esquerdo e colocou-a frente à sua cara fuzilando-a com os olhos. O salto mais que fino de seu calçado tinha quebrado e pendia de só um fio de tecido roxo que cobria toda a sandália. A loira grunhiu e lançou-a longe.

– Que porcaria! Agora sim me sinto feito plebéia! – murmurou furiosa enquanto se colocava de pé e se apoiava na parede para poder tirar a outra sandália. Lily, de pé na escada à frente de sua amiga, a olhou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Lil, desculpa, mas _assim _eu não vou – concluiu a loira, suspirando zangada.

– Ótimo, eu te acompanho – sorriu Lily com alivio. Matilde abriu a boca perplexa, os olhos azuis muito abertos.

– Nem sonhando, Lily Evans. Eu te deixei feito uma gata para este encontro e então você vai!

Lily suspirou resignada e sacudiu a cabeça, mas Matilde deu tchau com um abanado exageradamente a mão esquerda e se foi correndo, sem deixar tempo para sua amiga desistir. A ruiva olhou a extensão da escada que a conduzia à torre norte e franziu o nariz. Não estava totalmente convencida de que estava fazendo a coisa correta, mas não custava nada _tentar_, como dissera Matilde. Respirou fundo e começou a subir degrau por degrau, bem devagar. Faltava meia hora mesmo...

Ela nunca estivera por ali. Enquanto ascendia a sétima longa escada, olhava de vez em quando pelas janelas, onde podia se ver o céu estrelado com poucas nuvens. Sorriu quando chegou a um corredor à direita de onde acabava a escada, mas duvidava estar no caminho certo quando viu parte do lago na janela, que estava ao sul. Continuou mesmo assim pelo corredor até que viu uma escada de caracol estreita no final, e subiu franzindo a testa. Seria melhor lembrar o caminho de volta se não achar Potter. Perto do final da escada, começou a ouvir gritos abafados e acelerou o passo, preocupada.

– Droga, Sirius! Quer abrir esta porcaria? – gritava uma voz vinda de alguma parte do pequeno patamar onde se encontrava agora. Logo escutou o barulho de alguém batendo uma porta de madeira.

Lily reconheceu a voz imediatamente.

– Potter?

A barulheira cedeu.

– Evans?

A voz vinha de cima, de um alçapão pequeno sobre a cabeça de Lily.

– Que diabos você está fazendo aí encima? – perguntou a garota, agora começando a perder a paciência. Se o nome de Sirius Black estava no meio, era problema na certa. – Você não pretende que eu tenha um encontro com você sem ver sua cara, ou vai? Olha que eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, até é melhor não ter você prendido em mim feito garrapata.

– En... contro? – gaguejou James, com os joelhos e as mãos sob o alçapão, ouvindo com atenção.

E então veio a voz de seu amigo Almofadinhas enchendo sua cabeça em uma lembrança recente: "vê se hoje veste uma roupa melhor. Que estamos sozinhos em nossa guarida não significa que possa aparecer alguém de surpresa."

Estava tudo _friamente calculado_.

– Droga! – exclamou sem pensar, batendo o punho na portinha de madeira. Por que Sirius tinha que meter seu focinho preto e pulguento onde não devia?

Debaixo dele, Lily franzira a testa para o monólogo de uma só palavra de James. Outra vez caíra em outra piada sem graça dos Marotos, como o baile de fim de ano. Como sempre. Devia não ter ido.

– Eu vou indo, está bem? Eu não gosto desse tipo de encontro... Não é meu tipo se quer saber.

– Espera aí! Evans! – berrou James, um sorriso maroto surgindo em seus lábios. – Não vai me deixar aqui sozinho e trancado sem comer, vai? Ninguém vem aqui... Tô sem minha varinha... Por favor... – murmurou em um tom de suplica exagerada.

Lily colocou as mãos na cintura e torceu a boca, pensativa. Bateu o pé duas vezes. Revirou os olhos, fechou-os e suspirou. _Merda_. Por que tudo de errado acontecia com ela? Ok. Potter tinha razão, ninguém ia por ali, e Sirius era capaz de deixá-lo ali a vida toda, e não permitiria isso, sabendo que Black esperava que ela o tirasse dali. _Mas por quê?_

– Por favor? – voltou a repetir James, a voz melosa e sem deixar de sorrir.

Lily voltou a fechar os olhos. Precisava se controlar. Não prestaria atenção a qualquer tentativa de sedução barata, e não faria nada, nada, que não seja tirá-lo dali. Pegou a varinha do bolso de suas jeans e apontou com ela a pequena porta de madeira.

– Sai daí que vou tentar abrir a porta com um feitiço – alertou-o ela, e ele obedeceu em seguida, colocando-se de pé e retrocedendo uns passos. – Bombarda! – exclamou ela, mas nada aconteceu. "_Garoto esperto_" pensou ela, sorrindo sem vontade, tentou dois feitiços mais e desistiu. – no momento em que você pisar este chão, vai ter uma detenção por um mês, entendeu?

– Se for um mês com você, pode me colocar em detenção todos os dias do resto da minha vida – sorriu o jovem Potter, sentando-se sob a mesa e despenteando o cabelo, o sorriso torto marcando sua cara.

– Engraçadinho – murmurou ela tentando parecer irônica, mas não pôde esconder a cor vermelha que surgira em seu rosto. Ficou feliz por ele não poder ver. Pensou por meio minuto alguma alternativa, até que lhe surgiu uma idéia louca. – Tem corda por perto? – indagou, olhando para cima à espera de uma resposta, que lhe chegou pouco depois com uma voz carregada de curiosidade:

– Sim, por quê?

– Acho que vi uma janela logo uns metros abaixo de você, talvez você possa descer por aí – disse ela, e logo sorriu extasiada. – Sim! Espere um pouco!

James levantou as sobrancelhas e se dirigiu até a janela, abrindo-a e inclinando-se sobre ela para poder ver uns metros abaixo dele. Pouco depois, a cabeça da garota surgiu de uma janela uns vinte metros por debaixo dele, os cabelos ruivos movendo-se ao ritmo da brisa fresca da noite, os olhos verdes cintilando pelas luzes do castelo. Ele sorriu torto, admirando aquela imagem tão bela contrastando com a noite escura. Ela levou uma mão aos cabelos para tirá-los da cara, e olhou-o sem expressão.

– Potter, joga a corda!

_Rapunzel jogue as tranças!_ Foi a frase que veio à mente da garota meio segundo depois, e não pôde deixar de sorrir pela ironia. Por que tinha que ser sempre o príncipe da história? Primeiro achara uma Cinderela que não combinava com o sapatinho de cristal, logo a Rapunzel que não queria que descesse da torre. Queria ser _ela_ a princesa e achar um _príncipe_ bom o bastante. Não queria princesas, não queria James.

– Oi – disse o garoto, que agora estava bem na frente da ruiva, se segurando da corda que ia mais além para abaixo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça de modo desaprovador, mas sem deixar de sorrir agora para ele, quem pulou para a escada onde Lily estava com agilidade.

– Lembre-se: detenção por um mês por me chamar aqui sem motivo, entendeu? Agora volta para a Sala Comunal _já_!

Os dois voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória, onde Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam sentados em um sofá perto da lareira, e Matilde sentada sobre a escada que dava ao quarto das meninas pintando as unhas de roxo. Os quatro levantaram os olhos para eles no momento que pisaram a sala. Lily pousou as mãos no quadril e fuzilou Matilde com os olhos.

– Você, senhorita Matilde, vem comigo! – disse Lily em um tom repreensivo. A loira não abriu a boca e a segui até o dormitório, dando um último olhar frio para Sirius.

James cruzou os braços, aproximou-se aos seus amigos, vincou a testa e olhou seu amigo Black sério, e Almofadinhas esperou pelo sermão com os dedos entrelaçados sob os joelhos, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Você poderia pelo menos ter esperado que ela chegasse para _nos_ trancar!

E os dois riram à gargalhadas.

- J - L -

**(1) Eu supus que a sala de aula da professora Trelawney fosse inutilizada na época dos Marotos, já que uma pessoa **_**normal**_** não utilizaria aquele lugar para dar aulas. Então eu o **_**dei**_** para os Marotos se divertirem! XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Não ficou igual ao original do computador da minha irmã, mas basicamente mudou pouca coisa. Escrevendo no computador da minha faculdade um pouco cada dia fica difícil.**

**Tentarei postar logo o terceiro capitulo.**

**E a opinião de vocês é muito importante para poder continuar e escrever melhor!**


	3. Branca de neve

**Voltei! Agora pra valer. Depois da **_**morte **_**do computador da minha irmã, agora ganhei meu próprio notebook, só pra mim XD. Agora não tenho desculpa para não atualizar mais rápido... ;-)**

**Então deixo aqui o capitulo três que, se me desculpam, demorei em postar por problemas de estudo (muitos deveres e falta de tempo!)**

BRANCA DE NEVE

– Você é nojento! – exclamou Matilde para Sirius, mas não pode evitar soltar um suspiro quando ele levou um cigarro aos lábios e aspirou, sorrindo, apoiado no tronco de uma árvore ao lado do lago. A jaqueta de couro dava-lhe um ar sensual e o cabelo caía-lhe sob os olhos. Logo expirou a fumaça para o lado e observou a loira.

Matilde não entendia por que agora Sirius viciara em essa porcaria trouxa, o pior de tudo era que todas as garotas ficavam doidas com isso.

– Mas você adora – afirmou ele, jogando a ponta do cigarro no chão, fazendo-a desaparecer com a varinha e abraçando a loira com um braço sob os ombros dela. – Vamos sair hoje?

– Sai fora, seu _pervertido_! – ralhou ela pegando a mão do garoto e tirando-a de cima. – E pára com seus planos ridículos. Lily quase me matou o mês passado depois de aquilo na torre norte. Pensou que eusinha tive alguma coisa a ver.

– Ah, e não teve? – perguntou ele irônico. A loira grunhiu.

Continuaram caminhando pela beira do lago, em silêncio. Era cedo, e a visita a Hogsmeade seria só em duas semanas, coisa que deixava Matilde com os nervos a flor de pele: Zonko's - Logros e Brincadeiras seria o primeiro alvo de Sirius para conseguir coisas para seus planos malucos. Agradecia que ele ainda não tivesse planos concretos dessa vez, mas o título "_Branca de neve_" a assustava. Imaginou sua amiga deitada em uma caixa de cristal e deu-lhe arrepios.

– Sirius...

– Mmm – murmurou o garoto, desconfiado. Sabia que quando ela o chamava assim, com os olhos baixos e esticando seu nome com doçura fazendo beicinho, era por que queria pedir alguma coisa.

– Pode parar com essa loucura, por favor? Vai terminar matando um deles – pediu ela, olhando-o, mas Sirius só sorriu. – Você não vai dar uma maçã envenenada pra Lily, vai?

Sirius gargalhou, o cabelo balançando suavemente, e umas garotas que passavam por ali suspiraram e deram um gritinho. Matilde mordeu o lábio inferior para não dizer nada.

– Uma maçã não. Pensei em uma banana... É mais simbólico.

– Sirius! – gritou ela escandalizada, dando um tapa na omoplata do garoto com força. Ele disse "Ai!" e voltou a rir. – Ta. Desisto. Vou _embora_!

Com os braços rígidos ao lado do corpo, caminhou até os portões de Hogwarts com passo rápido, os punhos fechados e cara amarrada. Sirius chamou-a um par de vezes, mas a loira continuou com a cabeça erguida, andando com decisão até a Sala Comunal. Lá encontrou Remus fazendo uns deveres no sofá perto da lareira, quase escondido atrás de uma coluna de livros que ela nunca ouvira falar. Ele estava inclinado sob um pergaminho grande fazendo desenhos geométricos cheios de rabiscos, e várias líneas de tinta dançavam de lá para cá formando teias e nomes. Matilde espichou o pescoço para ler melhor.

– O quê está fazendo, Lupin?

O garoto pulou no sofá de susto, fazendo que seu rabo-de-cavalo caísse sobre suas costas. Em seu rosto havia um curativo que estava ali fazia dias, coisa que não surpreendeu a loira. Sabia que ele vivia se machucando com facilidade. A cabeça de Peter surgiu de atrás do sofá, assustado.

– Ah! Oi, Matilde! – Lupin sorriu amarelo, empurrando o pergaminho até escondê-lo debaixo de uns livros. Rabicho saudou-a com a mão timidamente, sorrindo de leve. – Não é nada, não. E o Sirius? Vocês não tinham saído juntos? – perguntou Aluado para desviar o assunto.

– _Morreu _– grunhiu ela mudando de expressão quando seu amigo mencionou o nome do garoto. Balançou a cabeça franzindo a boca e foi para seu quarto.

James levantou a cabeça para olhar por cima da pilha de livros; ele estava sentado em frente à lareira, sob o tapete, brincando com o pomo em suas mãos.

– Quem morreu? – perguntou, no instante em que Sirius chegava _fedendo_ a aquela droga trouxa em que estava viciado agora. Primeiro tinha sido cerveja e uísque trouxa, logo passara para os licores e por último, agora, o cigarro. De onde tirava tudo aquilo?

– Oi! Matilde subiu?

Remus revirou os olhos e Peter confirmou. James foi o único que se pôs de pé e pegou Sirius pelo braço antes que ele começasse a subir as escadas até o quarto das garotas.

– Você vem comigo, hoje não foge do _meu _treino de Quadribol para as meninas do terceiro ano que prometeram que iam ir – disse o moreno com rapidez, sorrindo torto de felicidade e pegando a mochila que estava no sofá, jogando-a sobre um ombro só.

– Garotas! Por que não disse isso antes? – sorriu Sirius, metendo a mão no bolso para pegar mais um cigarro e levá-lo à boca.

- J - L -

– Posso falar com você?

Remus deteve Matilde na saída da aula de encantamentos da segunda feira, minutos antes do almoço. Ela o olhou com a boca entreaberta, com a mão segurando uma das alças da mochila cor de rosa e estreitando os olhos para vê-lo melhor a causa do sol que lhe dava na cara. O cabelo loiro estava amarrado em dois rabos-de-cavalo debaixo das orelhas. Por uns instantes, ele esqueceu o que tinha que dizer até que ela falou.

– O que foi, Lupin?

– Quer dar uma volta? – pediu ele, com um gesto respeitoso apontando ao seu redor. Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando, percebendo que era importante. Caminharam pelo pátio em silêncio até que Remus decidiu começar a falar. – Você sabe que Sirius está com uma idéia de juntar Lily e James...

– Sei – murmurou ela, o salto soando no chão a cada passo.

– E você da uma força para ele também.

Matilde olhou-o com tal velocidade que os seus cabelos pularam dos ombros e caíram na suas costas. Ele ficou vermelho.

– É... No começo – aclarou ela, defendendo-se. – Agora tô _tentando _que ele pare com isso. Já foi absurdo o que fez com James aquela vez. Agora acho que ele quer dar uma "banana envenenada" para um dos dois agora.

Remus observou-a incrédulo, com os olhos muito abertos.

– Envenenar?

– É, pela história da Branca de Neve...

Remus se deteve, olhando o chão e vincando a testa com preocupação. Uma mecha de cabelo castanho caiu na sua cara, escapando do rabo-de-cavalo rebelde e desalinhado.

– Então é isso.

– Isso o quê? – indagou a loira, parando de frente para ele. Remus nunca tinha percebido a altura que ela ficava com os saltos até agora, que só via frente aos seus olhos os voluminosos peitos da garota, em vez de sua cara. Corou e levantou os olhos, endireitando-se para não ficar tão pequeno diante daquela grande mulher.

– Ele não devolveu o livro, devolveu? – perguntou ele.

– Que livro? – voltou a indagar ela, sem entender.

– O livro de histórias trouxas da Evans.

Matilde abriu a boca para responder, mas paralisou. Fechou e abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nada saiu dela até que pôde dizer:

– Aquele canalha! Fez Lily chorar a noite inteira e logo vem me dizer que _ele _conhecia aquelas histórias. Que... Mentiroso! Vou matar ele! – e saiu em disparada para o castelo.

Remus suspirou, pensando que devia falar com Lily antes que Matilde a alcançasse. Ou falar com Matilde para que ela possa convencer Sirius de não continuar com essa maluquice. Correu desajeitado até alcançar a loira, detendo-a segurando seu braço. Os dois se olharam, parados em frente ao Salão Principal.

– Escuta, por favor. Olha. Me dá um tempo, eu convenço Sirius – pediu ele com velocidade. – Eu sou monitor.

– Muitas vezes você esquece isso – retorquiu Matilde, colocando as mãos na cintura em um gesto de repreensão. Fulminou-o com o olhar e, com um longo e profundo suspiro marcado com o bater do pé direito, assentiu. – Okey. Tudo bem. Você tem _um _mês! Céus! Sirius vai matar minha melhor amiga – disse, enquanto abria as portas imensas do Salão Principal para ir almoçar.

- J - L -

Lily rabiscou uns desenhos na beirada do pergaminho, distraída. Desde quando ela começara a não prestar atenção ao professor Slughorn? Sentia o olhar de James em sua nuca de vez em quando, e virava a cabeça para Matilde, mas _olhando _para ele. Tinha que usar os 180 graus que seus olhos permitiam de visão, né? Suspirou. Ouviu Slughorn dois minutos mais. Colocou raízes de asfódelo em sua poção. Riu de uma piada que não ouviu contada por Matilde. E não percebeu que as duas horas de poções haviam passado tão rápido.

– Lily, vem cá.

A ruiva deu meia volta e encontrou-se com Sirius Black, quem lhe dedicava um sorriso maroto. Ela revirou os olhos sem poder conter seus lábios que se curvaram em um sorriso em resposta. Como aquele garoto podia fazer que tudo rira ao seu redor?

– O que você quer? – perguntou ela, ríspida, observando com o nariz franzido o maço de cigarros que ele tirava do bolso da capa. – E não se atreva a acender isso – avisou-o ela, cruzando os braços. Ele, para não contrariá-la em esse momento crucial, voltou a guardá-lo.

– É com os elfos da cozinha! – começou ele, levando uma mão ao peito como se o que ia falar doesse muito. – Eles estão revoltados, sei lá. Acho melhor você ir ver.

Lily estreitou os olhos, apertando os braços ainda mais contra seu corpo.

– Sei – murmurou ela, sem crer.

– É, serio. Eu e James fomos lá no último recreio para merendar e nos _tacaram _bolo na cara! – exclamou ele, abrindo os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Não tô vendo chantilly na sua cara – espetou ela, batendo o pé de saco cheio.

– Acho que o sabão foi descoberto faz uns séculos – retorquiu ele rindo, apoiando-se em uma coluna e tirando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto para trás. Lily revirou os olhos.

– Ta legal. Vou verificar, mas se eu descobrir que é brincadeira sua, eu _mato _você, entendido? – disse ela em um tom ameaçador, dando logo meia volta e dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Antes de desaparecer em um corredor, virou-se para dar uma última olhada para o garoto, que continuava na mesma posição, e saudou-a com a mão. Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Sirius só deixou passar dois segundos logo que Lily desapareceu para sair correndo.

- J - L -

A cozinha estava como todos os dias, com os elfos trabalhando febrilmente, mas não havia nenhuma confusão ali. Estreitou os olhos com raiva e apertou a cintura com as mãos. Outra vez fora feita de boba pelo garoto Black. Como podia continuar crendo nele? Era uma idiota mesmo. Sentou-se na cadeira que lhe oferecia um dos elfos, olhando como eles trabalhavam sem cessar. Isso não devia continuar, pensou, tentando esquecer por que fora ali.

Mas um latido a tirara de seus pensamentos e um cachorro enorme e preto se precipitou para o aposento, abanando o rabo com felicidade. Lily pulou da cadeira, mas logo franziu a testa tentando entender como aquele cão aparecera ali sem que nenhum dos professores tivesse visto. O pior de tudo era que os elfos pareciam acostumados a ele.

– Oi, cachorrinho... O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse ela, se colocando de pé e inclinando-se para o enorme cão, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. O cachorro latiu alto e abanou o rabo rapidamente, com a língua de fora. Pulou de um lado para o outro e ficou frente à mesa, empurrando com o focinho um prato com uma maçã enorme e vermelha para a Lily, quem olhou o gesto do cão sorrindo. – Sei, Sirius mandou você aqui... – falou ela, observando o cachorro ladear a cabeça como se não entendesse o que ela estava dizendo.

A ruiva sorriu, olhando ao seu redor. Sete elfos a rodeavam atenciosos a cada movimento dos dois, e a garota então fixou o olhar na maçã sobre a mesa. Sorriu, pensando que agora sim ela era a princesa, rodeada pelos sete anões, e a bruxa acabara de chegar transformada em um enorme cão preto lhe oferecia _a_ maçã envenenada. Não estava James para estragar tudo. Riu pela analogia, sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a fruta do prato, observando-a.

– Em que bobagem estou pensando? – pensou em voz alta, e abriu a boca para mordê-la.

- J - L -

Matilde procurou por sua amiga por toda a mesa da Grifinória, mas não a achou. Perguntou por segunda vez a Alice e a Frank, mas também não sabiam nada da ruiva; a última vez que a tinham visto fora quinze minutos atrás na aula de poções. Suspirando, voltou a olhar ao seu redor e viu que Remus também se inclinava sobre a mesa procurando alguma coisa, e viu que James e Sirius não estavam ali. Os olhos da loira encontraram com os de cor castanho de Remus, e os dois pareciam pensar o mesmo como uma mente só:

(_Lily + Sirius + James) x desaparecidos = confusão_

Como se tivessem sido empurrados por uma mola, os dois pularam da cadeira e saíram do Salão Principal quase correndo.

– Branca de Neve você disse – lembrou Remus enquanto trotavam pelo saguão. Matilde assentiu, tento dificuldades para andar rápido sobre os saltos de suas sandálias. – Então vamos começar pela cozinha, ali tem bananas suficientes para envenenar quem quer que seja.

Matilde teve que se livrar das sandálias para poder alcançar a velocidade de Remus, e demoraram pelo menos dez minutos em chegar à cozinha. Tremendo, os dois entraram na cozinha ao mesmo tempo, batendo no marco da porta e caíram ao chão. Matilde se pôs de pé rapidamente e paralisou, enquanto Remus se sentava, com as mãos suando frio. Lily estava deitada em três cadeiras pequenas, uma junta à outra; a mão direita pendurada no ar e uma maçã mordida no chão debaixo dela.

– Ah, não! – exclamou Matilde, pegando Aluado pela gola da camisa e sacudindo-o, desesperada. Ele balançou com os olhos bem abertos, o cabelo batendo em seu rosto. – Chegamos tarde! Ela foi envenenada já!

– Fica tranquila, Matilde! – falou Remus, se soltando e ajustando a roupa. Aproximou-se à Lily, tomou seu pulso e franziu a testa. – Ela está bem... Temos que levá-la à Ala hospitalar.

Matilde assentiu e fez beicinho, zangada.

– Mas se Sirius aparecer morto, você sabe por quê. Não vem encher depois não! – avisou a loira em tom ameaçador, os olhos azuis furiosos e amarrando o cabelo com velocidade com a borracha que levava sempre em seu pulso. Ajudou ao castanho a levantar Lily e a colocá-la nos braços dele, logo saíram da cozinha no momento em que James Potter vinha chegando. Os três paralisaram nesse mesmo instante.

– O que aconteceu com Lily...? – gaguejou o moreno, deixando cair um bilhete.

– Foi envenenada. Vamos levá-la à Ala hospitalar – explicou Remus, com a testa suando de preocupação. James escancarou a boca e piscou varias vezes.

– Mas ela me mandou um bilhete que queria me ver aqui – disse James, agora assustado de verdade. Levantou o bilhete e o guardou no bolso, ajudando Lupin a levar a garota.

Antes de virar a esquina no final do corredor, Sirius Black surgiu com um cigarro na boca e o isqueiro aceso a ponto de queimar a ponta. Congelou também ao ver os garotos naquela estranha situação. Os quatro se olharam e a primeira em reagir foi Matilde, quem jogou a maçã envenenada com tal força que o garoto não teve tempo de desviar, e ela deu em cheio na bochecha direita e o isqueiro americano voou e bateu em um dos quadros ainda aceso. A pintura começou a arder e os personagens saíram em disparada para os quadros mais próximos, gritando enquanto corriam para mais e mais longe.

– Você matou minha melhor amiga! – berrou a loira, correndo até ele e segurando-o pela gola da jaqueta de couro (_Por que sempre que me vê ela tem que me segurar assim? Um abraço não cairia mal..._ pensou ele, sorrindo de leve). Ela o sacudiu varias vezes, furiosa, com os olhos cintilando de fúria. – Eu vou...

– Matilde! – ofegou Lupin, cansado já pelo peso da jovem Evans. – Por favor, fica tranquila!

Mas já era tarde demais. A barulheira causada pelos personagens dos quadros havia armado alvoroço nos alunos e professores que se encontravam por perto, que estavam a caminho para ali. Os passos ouviam-se perto, e os garotos não conseguiram se mexer, e meio segundo depois a professora McGonagall estava frente a eles com vários alunos curiosos atrás dela querendo ver o quê estava acontecendo. A mulher viu primeiro Matilde, segurando Sirius com uma expressão no rosto que parecia querer esfolá-lo vivo; logo observou James, quem acariciava o cabelo de Evans, o rosto preocupado como nunca vira nele, e por último passou os olhos por Remus, quem tentava se esforçar por manter-se de pé com peso morto de Lily em seus braços.

– Poderiam explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a professora, sacudindo a varinha e apagando o fogo que ameaçava tomar os demais quadros. Estreitou os olhos e fixou o olhar em James e Sirius. – E por que Evans está em seus braços, Lupin? – indagou lançado ao garoto um olhar agudo.

As mãos de Matilde se abriram como reflexo e Sirius caiu no chão, levando logo a mão à cara para palpar o machucado roxo que começara a surgir em seu pômulo. James deu um passo à frente, sorriu torto e desarrumou o cabelo, pigarreando para começar o seu discurso.

– Olhe só, professora. Eu aqui e meus amigos estávamos ensaiando uma peça – disse o moreno, apontando com um gesto de sua mão os garotos ao seu redor. McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha, estreitando os olhos cada vez mais, e os alunos que vieram ver o que estava acontecendo cochichavam e riam baixinho. – Para Halloween! – acrescentou, pegando a maçã do chão e lançando-a no ar varias vezes com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Potter... Explique-se – pediu a professora, vincando a testa e apertando os lábios até que só se pudesse ver uma línea fina. – Não entendo por que Evans está inconsciente nos braços de Lupin, pode explicar isso sem que sua resposta me obrigue a levá-lo à sala do diretor?

James deu um rápido olhar até Lily.

– Claro que sim – o sorriso ficou maior. – Evans é a protagonista, que sofre uma morte horripilante no meio da obra. A senhora chegou no meio do ensaio.

– E por que Evans não deixa de fingir? – espetou McGonagall, com as mãos na cintura e olhando-o por cima de seus óculos.

– Fingir o quê?

A voz de Lily surgiu de atrás de James, e o garoto deu meia volta e a viu colocar-se de pé com a ajuda de Remus e Matilde. Observou ao seu redor e seus olhos se abriram como duas moedas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali, e logo encontrou o olhar desesperado de sua melhor amiga, como se pedisse que ficasse em silêncio. Logo contemplou a professora McGonagall, quem parecia furiosa. Um cheiro a queimado pairava no ar, e a ruiva viu então o quadro esturricado ao seu lado, os personagens chorando nos quadros vizinhos. E James parado na sua frente, sorrindo por vê-la ali, logo viu Sirius... E seu coração acelerou no peito, sorriu em resposta ao sorriso dele, sentiu-se corar... E não entendeu por quê.

– Evans... Pode confirmar o que Potter está dizendo? – perguntou a mulher. Lily olhou Sirius, quem sacudia a cabeça com cuidado para que a professora não o visse. Sentiu vontade de se lançar até ele e curar seu machucado com beijinhos. – É verdade que vocês estão fazendo uma peça de teatro?

– Sim – disse ela com convicção, corando quando Sirius dedicou-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento.

– Viu? – exclamou James, pegando Sirius com um braço e Lily com o outro. A garota fulminou-o com o olhar. – É só ensaio.

McGonagall respirou fundo, dispensou os alunos que tinham vindo atrás dela e voltou a olhar os garotos na sua frente, falando só quando estava segura que não tinha ninguém por perto.

– É uma lástima, mas vou ter que tirar dez pontos para a Grifinória – disse ela, apertando os olhos. James, Sirius e Matilde abriram a boca em protesto, Remus e Lily se entreolharam. – Isso – acrescentou antes que James começara com seus discursos para convencê-la do contrário – pelo desastre com o quadro.

– Isso só foi acidente de ensaio – retorquiu Sirius, fazendo a melhor cara de inocência. James assentiu, sorrindo torto que tanto conquistava a mulherada.

– Não esperava isso de vocês monitores, Evans e Lupin. Espero que isso não volte a acontecer – e dizendo isso deu meia volta, desaparecendo ao virar em uma esquina. Os garotos liberaram o ar ao mesmo tempo, como se o tivessem retido todo esse momento.

Lily avançou até Sirius, acariciou-lhe o rosto e verificou a ferida, preocupada.

– Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe ela, seus olhos estavam úmidos.

James abriu a boca de espanto. Matilde ficou paralisada e Remus fechou os olhos lentamente batendo a mão na testa, desejando não querer saber como todo o plano de Sirius chegou a esse ponto.

A maçã não estava envenenada, tinha uma poção do amor. O _inteligente_ do Sirius tal vez tivesse errado em um pequeno detalhe, tal vez no ingrediente mais importante, e Lily, em vez de se apaixonar por James, estava agora apaixonada pelo garoto que planejara tudo. Remus sabia que agora a confusão só estava começando...

Não queria saber como isso ia continuar...

– J – L –

**Espero que tenham gostado desse. Levou trabalho, muitas correções e idéias mirabolantes que acabei deletando ou modificando. Mas logo logo prometo que vem o capitulo quatro, sem demoras exageradas desta vez. O mês das provas passou agora tenho mais tempo para minhas fics!**

**Souhait, espero que perdoe o atraso!**

**Beixus!**


	4. João e Maria

**Voltei! Aproveitando os cinco dias sem aulas na minha faculdade pela "Semana das Ciências da Educação" para atualizar minha fic.**

**Também aumentando meu repertório cultural lendo "O símbolo perdido", de Dan Brown.**

JOÃO E MARIA

Matilde não aguentava mais Lily repetindo uma e outra vez que amava Sirius Black. Remus explicara que fora por causa de uma poção potente, mas aquilo era absurdo! A ruiva passara os cinco dias seguintes depois do incidente na cozinha suspirando e dando sorrisinhos para Almofadinhas durante as aulas e no Salão Comunal. O pior de tudo era que James ficava irritado com seu melhor amigo por qualquer coisa, sem saber que a paixonite da ruiva era causada por uma poção. Remus omitiu essa informação a ele, dando a Sirius uma semana para solucionar esse probleminha, senão o elevaria à professora McGonagall e ao professor Slughorn.

Essa tarde de sábado, todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano estavam em Hogsmeade por primeira vez em esse ano letivo. Lily e Matilde passavam frente a uma loja de brinquedos e bichinhos de pelúcia, e a ruiva se deteve olhando a través do vidro, sorrindo e embaçando-o.

– Você acha que Sirius vai gostar dele? – perguntou ela para sua amiga, apontando com alegria a um cachorrinho branco de pelúcia que sacudia o rabo e tirava a língua para lamber quem se aproximasse. Matilde cruzou os braços e lançou-lhe um olhar incisivo.

– Não sei não. Acho que ele está bem grandinho para essas coisas – espetou a loira, desviando o olhar e dando uma batida com o pé no chão.

Lily observou-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Você está com ciúmes? – indagou. Matilde abriu a boca, fechando-a logo em seguida, ofendida.

– Eeeeu? Você é quem pirou de vez – respondeu, pousando as mãos na cintura e erguendo-se sob seus saltos, jogando os cabelos para trás e ficando mais alta que sua amiga. – Você não vê que está baixo o efeito de uma poção do amor? Você odeia Sirius Black tanto como odeia James Potter.

Lily franziu a boca e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo com lentidão, fechando os olhos. Sorriu.

– É, você está morrendo de ciúmes – afirmou a monitora, olhando-a intensamente, com os olhos destelhando. – Você não consegue aceitar uma competência.

Matilde contemplou-a incrédula, com a boca aberta em um óvalo. _Parece que a poção afetou o cérebro também, ela ficou completamente doida!_ A loira respirou fundo, largou o ar de uma vez só e deu um passo para o lado fazendo menção de se virar.

– Perfeito, senhorita arrogante. Fica aí sozinha com seu _amor perfeito_ que eu vou com Alice e Frank até As Três Vassouras.

Lily a ignorou, virando-se até o vidro e observando o reflexo de sua amiga se distanciando pela rua coberta por folhas secas. Suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça e entrou na loja.

– J – L –

James abandonou a mesa onde estava sentado com os seus amigos nas Três Vassouras e dirigiu-se até a porta para sair. Remus e Peter se entreolharam, e Sirius se jogou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Aluado e se reclinou sobre as costas da cadeira, suspirando e olhando o teto. Dois minutos antes, uma garota da Corvinal, muito tímida e ruborizada tinha se aproximado de James e perguntado se ele queria ir com ela a tomar um chá em Madame Puddifoot. Ele segurou a mão da garota, beijado-a, e sorriu dizendo que o faria no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade porque nesse dia tinha outros compromissos. A garota só sorriu em agradecimento e foi embora, mas Sirius, antes de perdê-la de vista, correu até ela.

– Se quiser, posso ir eu no lugar de meu amigo. Garanto que você vai se divertir da mesma forma – falou em um tom risonho, piscando-lhe um olho.

Foi nesse momento que James se levantou jogando a cadeira ao fazê-lo e saindo do local sem dar uma explicação. Sirius observou-o sair sem perceber o fora que recebera da garota da Corvinal e se atirou na cadeira.

– O que deu nesse cara? – bufou, sem baixar os olhos do teto.

Remus dirigiu-lhe um olhar cortante.

– Você, _literalmente_, roubou o amor da garota de quem ele está amarradão, e agora você teima em competir com ele. Parece que você adora isso.

Sirius desceu os olhos até ele, levantando levemente o lábio superior em um gesto que mostrava indiferença. Remus pegou o livro que deixara sobre a mesa e o abriu, sumido em sua leitura, mas logo se levantou, fechando o livro com um baque.

– Espero que você resolva isso logo. Não quero ser obrigado a informar os professores. Vamos, Peter.

O aludido olhou o garoto e logo para Sirius, duvidando, mas decidiu-se em obedecer a seu amigo. O jovem Black os observou sair do local e não se mexeu por uns momentos. _Acho que fui longe demais..._ Deixou um galeão sobre a mesa e saiu para a fresca tarde de outono em Hogsmeade.

– J – L –

James encontrou Evans apoiada sobre uma cerca observando a Casa dos Gritos. Ela era a única em toda Hogwarts que não temia aquele lugar, e o garoto sabia, então se aproximou ofegando pela subida e se recostou na cerca ao lado dela. Não se disseram nada durante o par de minutos que ambos estiveram fitando a velha Casa dos Gritos, como os moradores passaram a chamá-la fazia uns anos. James então sorriu torto e observou-a, e a garota se sentiu levemente incomodada com isso.

– O que foi? – perguntou, encolhendo os ombros e franzindo a testa.

– Quer ir até a Madame Puddifoot a tomar um café ou um chá? – pediu ele, levantando a mão direita até os cabelos para despenteá-los, sem deixar de mostrar seus dentes brancos em seu irresistível sorriso de lado.

Lily só revirou os olhos.

– Eu não sou o tipo de garota que vai a esse tipo de lugar, e menos com você – espetou a ruiva sem um pingo de sensibilidade, e pelo o que a garota percebeu ele não esperava essa resposta. A cara de James mostrou primeiro espanto que dissimulou com uma risada gostosa.

– Sei, sei, entendo... Que tal As Três Vassouras?

Lily cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos, batendo o pé de leve no chão e fazendo estalar as folhas secas debaixo do seu sapato. Bufou baixinho e desviou os olhos do garoto.

– Não. Sabe-me dizer onde está Sirius?

Isso doeu como uma bofetada em James, quem fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não sei – respondeu-lhe, no melhor tom que pôde fazer. Não estava gostando nada da situação estranha que estava ocorrendo nas últimas semanas, e todas elas sempre implicavam que Sirius Black estivesse envolto. Em vez de ajudar a conquistar Lily, só estava estragando tudo de bom que acontecera entre os dois.

Por um lado, James sabia que Lily fora vê-lo no dia em que ficara trancado na torre norte, ela tinha ido assistir ao encontro, embora Sirius tivesse botado o pé na jaca ao trancá-lo sozinho lá encima. Mas a intenção da garota tinha valido, e muito. Depois contava a parte em que Lily o ajudara a que não tivessem uma detenção por parte de McGonagall na segunda-feira na cozinha. Definitivamente tudo estava mudando entre os dois até que aquele cachorro pulguento decidira meter seu focinho no que não lhe diz respeito.

– Sei lá. Com alguma garota tal vez. Ele adora fazer isso – respondeu ele com indiferença, voltando a apoiar os dois braços na cerca e virando a cara até a casa, sem olhá-la.

– O que deu na gente esses dias, hein? Até você está morrendo de ciúmes – declarou ela em um tom ponderado, empinando o nariz e abraçando as costelas pelo frio que começou a soprar. Ele virou o rosto até ela, o seu cabelo balançando com a brisa.

– Eu? Ciúmes? Do Sirius? Muito engraçado – falou ele rápido demais e Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

– Vou embora – pronunciou a ruiva, tomando o caminho de volta para Hogsmeade. Abraçou-se a si mesma, sentindo o cabelo bater em seus ombros e em suas bochechas e James apenas limitou-se a observá-la ir embora.

Ela continuou sem olhar para trás para ver se James a seguia, mas não precisou. Sabia que se ele se aproximasse ouviria os estalos das folhas e galhos secos que havia em abundancia no caminho. Não ouviu nada além de seus próprios passos e da sua respiração rápida. Pensou em onde poderia andar Sirius e logo veia à sua cabeça a loja de Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras. Sorriu, acelerou o passo até a loja e abriu a porta ouvindo o sino que anunciava a chegada de um novo cliente. Encontrou-o inclinado sobre uma cesta cheia de balas puxa-estica ("_ótimas para pregar colas no teto!_"), mas não estava interessado no doce que estava debaixo dele, e sim na prateleira atrás da cesta. Ela se aproximou cautelosamente ao lado dele e observou o que ele estava tão interessado em ver.

– _Bolinhas_ _brilha_-_caminho_? – indagou a ruiva pegando um saco da prateleira, tirando uma das bolinhas de seu interior e olhando Sirius sem entender. – O que você está planejando fazer, hein? – riu, corando. Sirius sorriu de canto e pegou o saco da mão da garota.

– Só por precaução – murmurou sem deixar de mostrar os dentes em um sorriso enorme que fez Lily corar ainda mais.

– J – L –

Remus sorriu contente com a mais nova aquisição para os últimos acertos para concluir o Mapa do Maroto: as bolinhas brilha-caminho que Sirius comprou na Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras. Esses objetos brilhavam tanto no dia como em lugares escuros, dando ao seu possuidor a tranquilidade de não se perder. A vantagem era que ao colocá-las no chão ficavam invisíveis só para quem tinha tocado nelas. Era então o detalhe que faltava para concluir com exatidão e à escala cada milímetro do castelo e parte de seus arredores.

O quarteto estava na torre norte ao dia seguinte da saída à Hogsmeade, planejando a saída para a quinta-feira, dia em que Remus se transformaria em lobisomem. Esses dias eram sinônimos de farra para James, Sirius e Peter. Os quatro saíam sempre nas noites de lua cheia por todos os arredores de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, e fora idéia deles idealizar o mapa que Remus tanto se empenhava em terminar com ajuda de seus amigos. Eles passaram a conhecer todas e cada uma das passagens secretas para fora do castelo e sabiam como "contrabandear" objetos trouxas para as festinhas no salão comunal às altas horas da noite.

Remus prestava pouca atenção aos planos de seus amigos, já que não seguiria nenhum deles por culpa de sua transformação e sua capacidade de não poder raciocinar em esse estado. Somente podia confiar plenamente em seus amigos. E confiava. Só estava um pouco chateado com as atitudes infantis de Sirius, cuja poção ainda não acabara para _curar_ Lily Evans de sua paixonite sem sentido.

Sirius ria com Peter sobre uma história engraçada que ocorrera uns tempos atrás com um morador de Hogsmeade que o tinha visto transformado no cachorro enorme e preto e se assustara pensando que era o _grim. _Ainda sorrindo, o jovem Black amassou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro e olhou James através do fino fio de fumaça, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado de Remus, opinando sobre os detalhes da proteção de quem tentasse ler o mapa sem autorização.

Queria na verdade pedir desculpas. Mas não queria estragar tudo o que fizera até esse momento, não queria ter que contar que fora ele quem fizera uma poção do amor e errado o fio de cabelo que depositara nele (_Ora! É minha culpa que tenhamos quase o mesmo tom de cabelo?_ Ele replicou à Remus uma vez) e não queria perder a grande amizade que tinha com ele. Tinha que mudar isso, embora não tinha a mínima vontade de ir até a Floresta proibida a essa hora, sozinho, para pegar uma droga de cogumelo que só crescia na parte mais obscura e sombria do bosque.

Tudo porque o professor Slughorn não tinha isso no seu acervo. Não que tivesse perguntado a ele, e sim porque já pegara emprestado tanto os ingredientes para a poção como para desfazê-la.

Decidiu então por ir até lá de uma vez por todas e acabar com essa confusão. Não porque não gostasse de ter Lily no seu cangote todo o tempo sorrindo e corando com aquele jeitinho meigo, mas sim pelo apreço que tinha por James, e pela amizade que não queria perder. Suspirou, pegou outro cigarro do maço, acendeu-o e ajustou a gola de sua jaqueta de couro, dirigindo-se até o alçapão.

– Aí, galera. Vou dar um passeio por aí. Não sintam saudades – disse para ninguém em particular, sorrindo pendendo a portinha de madeira sob sua cabeça. James ignorou-o e Peter só saudou-o com um movimento de sua mão.

Remus levantou os olhos do mapa e lançou-lhe um olhar incisivo, sem expressão. Sirius piscou um olho para ele e sorriu.

– Pode deixar comigo. Vou fazer isso que você me pediu, Aluado, não se preocupa não.

– Vê se não demora – marcou ele, sabendo que o jovem Black não iria resistir à tentação de _brincar_ com alguns dos bichos estranhos que viviam na Floresta, como tinha feito várias vezes em que os garotos tinham ido por lá em suas formas animais.

Sirius não respondeu, fechando o alçapão com um leve baque.

– J – L –

Lily estava sentada no Salão Principal com Matilde terminando de comer a ceia quando viu Sirius Black passando pelas portas para ir até o saguão. Ela não estranhara que o quarteto não fora comer, já que eles viviam se gabando que conseguiam do bom e do melhor na cozinha com os elfos, mas a hora em que ele decidira sair para onde quer que fosse. Levantou-se do banco e saiu atrás dele, deixando a sua amiga falando sozinha e muito irritada.

Era muito tarde e não permitiria que _seu_ _amorzinho_ andasse por aí correndo perigo. Ela era monitora. Tinha o direito de evitar que se metesse em qualquer encrenca.

Seguiu-o por vários minutos, perguntando-se onde ele queria ir, mas suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e seus olhos se abriram completamente quando ele cruzou o limite da Floresta Proibida. Estava proibido entrar ali, e ainda por cima sozinho. Apressou o passo para poder alcançá-lo, mas ao entrar entre as árvores percebeu que o tinha perdido de vista. Começou a respirar acelerado, temendo pela vida do garoto, e se adentrou no bosque, cada vez mais preocupada.

– Sirius! – gritou para a escuridão à sua frente. Percebera que o crepúsculo a alcançara, e acendeu a varinha para iluminar o caminho. Deu três passos e viu um pontinho mais adiante que captou sua atenção, então se aproximou para ver o que era. Pegou-o e o observou: era uma das bolinhas brilha-caminho que o garoto comprara em Hogsmeade no dia anterior.

– É por isso que amo você – murmurou ela para si mesma contente por ter tocado nelas antes que Sirius as comprara. – Não permitirei que te dêem uma detenção.

Não soube dizer se esteve seguindo bolinhas brilha-caminho durante dez minutos ou uma hora inteirinha. Tudo ao seu redor eram mato e silêncio, só perturbado pelos estalos dos galhos aos seus pés e das folhas secas do inicio do outono. Gritou uma vez mais por Sirius e vários animas (ou o que quer que fossem) saíram em disparada pela floresta. Lily iluminou o que pôde ao seu redor, mas nada viu, só as árvores mais próximas e escuridão. Sentiu-se como João e Maria, perdida dependendo só das migalhas de pão, tentando encontrar a casa feita de doce. Mas ali estava a bruxa má.

Ouviu as pisadas pesadas de algum animal de grande porte, logo a respiração abafada de alguma coisa muito próxima. A testa da garota se encheu de gotinhas de suor frio, e ela moveu sua varinha de um lado para o outro, firme em sua mão.

– Quem está aí? – gritou para a nada. O animal deixou de se mexer. Ela temeu que aquela coisa pulasse sem sequer dar tempo a ela de se defender, então a primeira coisa que fez foi um encantamento escudo que iluminou um pouco mais além. Só um segundo depois um animal enorme, cinzento e peludo arremeteu contra sua proteção.

– J – L –

James jogou para o teto da torre o pomo dourado e observou-o por uns instantes até pegá-lo no ar com um gesto repentino e brusco que assustou Peter. Suspirou e observou Remus durante vários segundos até que decidiu levantar-se da poltrona e aproximar-se à janela para observar o crepúsculo que acabara de tingir o céu de uma cor azul profundo mesclado com roxo. Sorriu, lembrando dos dias em que Lily, nos primeiros anos no colégio, passava horas sentada na beira do lago observando o castelo até que o crepúsculo a alcançasse, com um sorriso nos lábios e sentindo a brisa fresca batendo em seu rosto sardento e levantando-lhe os cabelos.

Então uma batida no alçapão tirou a todos de seus respectivos afazeres, e três pares de olhos se dirigiram até o quadrado de madeira que repousava em um lado da sala. As batidas voltaram a se repetir, agora com mais urgência.

– Ei! Tem alguém aí? – disse uma voz que Remus reconheceu apenas ouviu. – Preciso falar com Remus!

O aludido empurrou os pergaminhos para um lado, escondendo-os na gaveta da mesinha que estava usando e se incorporou de um pulo para poder abrir a portinha espiar pelo buraco aberto. Matilde estava de pé olhando-o com a haste de uma bandeira na mão (seguramente era o que tinha utilizado para bater na porta). Parecia preocupada.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lupin alarmado. – Como você soube que estávamos aqui?

– Lily me contou, mas isso não importa! – exclamou a loira, e sua voz carregada fez James se aproximar para ouvir, sendo seguido por Peter. – A maluca foi atrás de Sirius... E ele foi para a Floresta Proibida! Está muito escuro e tenho medo que aconteça... AI, SEU DOIDO! – gritou a garota quando James pulou do buraco atrapalhado, aterrissou batendo com um dos joelhos no chão e esfoliando-o, e saiu correndo pelo pequeno patamar até a escada de caracol. Remus jogou a escada de corda para poder descer e gritou para Peter que seguisse o moreno. Rabicho assentiu e correu desajeitado chamando por seu amigo.

– Vamos, temos que impedir que descubram eles, e evitar que recebam uma detenção o até mesmo uma expulsão – disse Aluado correndo logo atrás de Peter. Matilde suspirou e tirou as sandálias.

– Mas que droga! Black só me mete em problemas! – grunhiu a loira para si mesma enquanto descia as escadas de dois em dois. – E você, Remus! Não posso acreditar que você, um _monitor_, tente proteger uma vez mais a piração de seus amigos! Vão terminar expulsos e sem varinhas! – bramou, enquanto ofegava para tentar alcançar o garoto castanho mais abaixo da longa sétima escada.

Remus não respondeu, preferindo se concentrar em um plano para salvar seus amigos da iminente expulsão do colégio Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria.

– J – L –

Almofadinhas levantou o focinho para o ar e moveu a orelha esquerda para o lado, tentando identificar a voz que tinha ouvido nesse instante, uma voz feminina e conhecida que tinha gritado por socorro. Por um momento sua mente não pôde conceber a idéia que a maluca da Evans o poderia ter seguido até ali, mas quando cheirou o ar percebeu que traços do perfume dela estavam no ar. _Como chegou até mim?_ Perguntou-se, e então observou a pequena esfera de um centímetro e meio de diâmetro que brilhava perto dali. _Merda! _Lily havia tocado nelas antes que ele as comprasse, e foi assim que o seguiu. Desejou não haver tido aquela idéia tola da poção do amor.

Dando meia volta, sentindo os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem, flexionou os músculos das patas para começar a correr em procura da jovem irresponsável. Encontrou-a em seguida, protegida debaixo de um encantamento escudo e tentando manter firme sua varinha em alto, enquanto um bicho enorme tratava de ultrapassar a proteção. A garota lançou um último grito estridente no momento em que Sirius abalançou-se sobre o animal cravando seus caninos no pescoço da fera.

Logo de uns segundos de briga selvagem, o bicho desapareceu gemendo de dor, mas Lily manteve sua proteção observando o enorme cão preto que estava na frente dela, ainda com medo. Sirius pendeu a cabeça para um lado e tirou a língua com cansaço, ofegando, sabendo que ela iria ter medo dele também. Tentou dar um latido amistoso.

Lily tentou controlar sua respiração e observou o cão com atenção. Abriu a boca de espanto ao ver que o conhecia da cozinha: fora ele que a tinha convidado a comer aquela maçã dias atrás na cozinha do castelo. Sorriu com alivio e desfez o encantamento.

– Cachorrinho! Que bom que você apareceu! Salvou minha vida! – exclamou ela se jogando até ele e abraçando seu pescoço peludo, afundando a cara nas costas do cão. Sirius riu para si mesmo, sentindo uma sensação estranha no estômago ao sentir o cálido abraço da garota. Então, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma outra besteira, latiu e correu até uma árvore perto dali, onde tinha deixado suas roupas.

Lily levou as duas mãos à boca, inclinando-se ao reconhecer as roupas.

– O quê aconteceu com Sirius? – gritou ela alarmada. O cão preto enfiou o focinho no bolso da jaqueta de couro e prendeu entre os dentes um pequeno tubo de ensaio tampado com uma rolha e elástico. Nela continha o líquido azulado de uma poção. – O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva pegando e tubo e analisando-o. – Uma poção?

Sirius não deu tempo a ela perguntar mais nada. Sacudiu o rabo e desapareceu entre a folhagem, deixando Lily completamente sozinha no escuro.

– Espera! Volta! Não me deixa aqui não... – pediu ela com um biquinho, se deixando cair sentada no chão. A varinha iluminava pouco ao seu redor, e se assustou ao ouvir uns barulhos estranhos perto dali, mas sorriu quando voltou a ver o cachorro com umas flores violetas com tons em laranja em sua boca.

Deixou-as sobre o colo da garota e latiu para ela.

– Não te entendo...

Sirius empurrou a mão de Lily que segurava o tubo com o focinho, e voltou a latir. Logo empurrou as flores para mais perto dela.

– Você quer que eu coloque isso na poção de Sirius? – indagou a garota segurando as duas flores e observando-as. Quando as reconheceu, abriu a boca com espanto. – Isso é... É a _Invictius Floreaam_! A flor da vitória! É muito rara de se ver, e só cresce em... Lugares... Escuros... – A voz dela começou a diminuir, tentando lembrar onde tinha ouvido falar dela, mas balançou a cabeça e observou o cachorro com um olhar desesperado fazendo o verde ficar mais escuro e sombrio, preocupada com seu amor. – Mas você sabe onde está Sirius? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

O cachorro só voltou a latir e fazer os mesmos gestos para colocar a flor na poção. A garota percebeu que ele não a levaria até Sirius se não fizesse o que estava pedindo. Tirou a rolha e o elástico e o tubo exalou um aroma a pinho, que mudou para a menta quando colocou as flores.

– Agora o que...?

O cão preto pegou a varinha acesa de Lily e a colocou um pouco longe dali, fazendo que o lugar onde estavam ficasse em penumbras. Então o cachorro preto se aproximou e Lily viu como ele mudava de tamanho.

– Não se assusta, não... – disse o cão, dando um tapa na roupa de Sirius para cobrir-se. Lily se inclinou para trás com medo. – Sou eu, Sirius. Sou um animago.

– Um animago?

Sirius terminou de se vestir e devolveu a varinha à garota, que o abraçou com tal força que o garoto sentiu falta de ar.

– Que bom que você está bem! – exclamou ela, segurando o rosto de Sirius com ambas as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios. O jovem Black soltou-se o mais rápido que pode, mas já era tarde demais.

– J – L –

James adentrou-se na Floresta Proibida ainda correndo, ofegando a causa do cansaço. Quando esteve uns metros dentro dos limites, tomou a forma de um cervo e trotou velozmente tentando encontrar o rasto dos dois. Os chiados de Peter às suas costas indicaram-lhe que o garoto o seguia de perto, mas não se importou. Só pensava em salvar Lily dos perigos da Floresta e de Sirius, quem tivera o descaro de conquistá-la. Esteve vários minutos até que encontrou o cheiro dos dois. Seguiu o rastro e os encontrou logo... _Se beijando._

– Mais que droga! – gritou James, já transformado em si mesmo e aproximando-se ao garoto. Segurou-o pela jaqueta e sacudiu-o. – O que você pensa que é, hein? Roubando minha garota assim?

Sirius não respondeu, só olhou Lily com um raio de esperança atravessar seus olhos.

– Bebe – foi o único que disse. James largou seu amigo e olhou a ruiva, quem segurava um tubo de ensaio na mão direita. Reconheceu-o em seguida. Era o suposto _dever_ de poções.

Não teve tempo de impedir. Lily já bebera tudo quando James conseguiu segurar-lhe o braço. O olhar da garota se extraviou durante uns segundos nos quais o garoto estivera esperando uma reação com o coração batendo em seus ouvidos e com a respiração agitada. Por fim a garota pestanejou e observou-o com olhos confusos, mas logo desviou o olhar severo para Sirius.

– Você, garoto! Tem uma detenção por vir até aqui logo do anoitecer! E por desrespeitar as regras! – gritou ela. Sirius sorriu contente pela poção fazer que ela se lembrara de tudo omitindo a parte em que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Agradeceu a Remus em silêncio pela receita. – E nunca mais me beije sem minha permissão, que será NUNCA!

James não entendeu nada.

– E você, Potter.

– O que eu fiz? Vim te salvar... – tentou justificar-se o moreno, levando a mão à nuca e sorrindo de lado. Lily revirou os olhos.

– Não seja ridículo, você também está fora do castelo em horário inapropriado!

– Ah, é, ruiva? – sorriu ele, deixando escapar o apelido que ele sempre utilizava em seus sonhos para referir-se à Lily. – Acaso você não está no lugar e no momento indevido também?

Lily corou, tanto pelo apelido como pela verdade que ele acabara de dizer.

– Então vamos voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido... – sorriu Pontas, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota, quem tirou o braço com agilidade e cortesia irônica.

Peter, ainda como rato, escalou a perna de Sirius e se meteu no bolso da calça.

– J – L –

Remus e Matilde aguardavam os garotos escondidos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de James nos limites da Floresta Proibida e, em dois grupos, voltaram ao Salão Comunal. Lily não colocou os garotos em detenção, mas exigiu todo tipo de explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

E foi Remus quem falou:

– Foi um acidente. Sirius só queria conquistar uma garota do sétimo ano, mas quem apareceu na cozinha foi você e foi enfeitiçada com a poção amorosa dele. – Lily ouviu, mas não acreditou. _E o cachorro onde entra nessa história?_ Pensou._ Sirius é um animago, a poção era para mim, ele mesmo me deu!_ – E então ele fez o antídoto e foi buscar o ingrediente que faltava na floresta. Você só cismou em ir atrás dele – terminou o castanho, sorrindo sem emoção.

Sirius olhou o teto, sabendo que os olhos verdes se dirigiam até ele. Sabia o que ela estava pensando. Ele não errara de garota, ela sabia que ele era um - e isso fora a _cagada_ que cometera. Como sempre, tudo saíra mais que errado. Mas agradeceu por ela estar cooperando com a farsa. Tudo pelo bem de James.

– Assim que foi isso, hein? – falou Pontas, estreitando os olhos em direção a Sirius.

Matilde estendeu a mão e pegou o cotovelo de Lily.

– Vem, Lil, está na hora de dormir. Continuamos a conversa depois.

Sirius soube que logo, logo Remus iria ter uma conversa com ele, assim como faria Lily no dia seguinte. Tinha que pensar então em como salvar seu lindo pescoçinho da confusão em que se havia metido.

– J – L –

**Confissão: eu tive que reescrevê-lo no transcurso, e modificar muita coisa porque estava pior. Não é um dos meus favoritos, mas ficou melhor do que esperava. Espero criticas :-S**

**A pesar de eu ter prometido que eu iria postar logo, os professores foram tão amáveis de cismar em mandar muitos deveres para adiantar as provas finais (Diabos! Faltam dois meses para as aulas acabarem ainda O.O). Mas aqui está, um pouco atrasado e espero que me perdoem por isso. Vou fazer tudo o que for possível para que o próximo saia logo.**

**PD: Quero agradecer a umas leitoras que vem me seguindo desde o início da fic, e elas são:** _**Souhait **_**(a quem dedico)**_**,**__**Justine**__**Sunderson**_**, **_**Alice Dreamer, Flor Cordeiro**_**, **_**Nathália**_** e **_**Sophie Ev. Potter**_**. A vocês, obrigada por me acompanhar! *_***


	5. A bela adormecida

A BELA ADORMECIDA

Rabiscara no livro outra nota. O arranhar da pena contra a folha do livro era o único barulho que se ouvia na sala comunal da Sonserina vazia e em penumbras; uma única vela iluminava a mesa do garoto. Era quase uma hora da manhã, e ele não estava com sono. Geralmente ocupava todo o tempo que podia em fazer deveres e poções, e se orgulhava de ser bom nisso. Na verdade, era da única coisa que se orgulhava, e se arrependia de muitas outras. Entre elas de chamar Lily Evans de _sangue ruim_.

Isso acontecera no final do ano letivo anterior. James o humilhara em público e Lily tinha tido a decência de defendê-lo. Mas ele não agradecera do modo que devia. Agira com estupidez, cego pela vergonha. E por isso perdera a amizade com ela para sempre. Não que ultimamente iam muito bem, mas pelo menos mantinham um contato invariável. Mas não era como no começo, como quando eram pequenos e brincavam juntos, ou quando começaram Hogwarts, e ficava encantado com o sorriso da menina com cada novidade, e o olhar radiante por comprovar que tudo o que ele dissera era verdade.

Como quando entraram por primeira vez no Salão Principal. Lily tinha segurado seu braço e apontado para o teto exclamando: _Olha! Parece o céu de verdade!_ Seus olhos refletindo o céu estrelado. Ou quando faziam os trabalhos juntos de poções. Mas tudo isso começou a se perder com o tempo. Ela também conheceu novas amizades e era admirada por todos os professores, o que fez que ambos começaram a se apartar. Depois estavam as intromissões de Potter e Black, desde o primeiro ano, insistentes e chatos.

E no ano passado vieram as discussões sobre Lorde Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. E nesse ponto eram completamente opostos. E foi isso o que os distanciou ainda mais. Então desistira. Não era o suficientemente bom para ela, não fora um bom amigo.

Severus Snape trancara o amor que sentia por Lily no alto de um castelo, deixando-o perdido entre a mata que começava a crescer ao redor, tendo só um único raio de esperança de que ela um dia viesse a perdoá-lo, como a Bela adormecida esperava pelo beijo de seu príncipe encantado.

– L – J –

Sirius ajeitou o cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos e sorriu de lado, olhando Remus de soslaio. Esperava que seu amigo começasse a falar, porque ele não tinha nada a dizer. Sabia que o acontecimento do dia anterior tinha balado o clima entre os Marotos, mas isso não era o suficiente para começar uma briga entre eles. O único que tinha que fazer era não errar da próxima vez. Sentados frente a frente, fitaram-se.

– Olha Sirius – começou então Remus, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas e abrindo as mãos em um gesto que mostrava tentar ser direto. – Você viu o que aconteceu na última vez que tentou juntar James e Lily, não viu?

Sirius sorriu com a simples lembrança da ruiva beijando seus lábios tão docemente lá na Floresta Proibida, no meio da escuridão. Remus o censurou com o olhar, inclinando o rosto levemente e deixando uns fios de cabelo castanho lhe caírem a cada lado da cara, escapando do rabo-de-cavalo.

– Sei, sei. Lily se apaixonou pelo cara errado. Sei, é minha culpa – disse Sirius sem convencer seu amigo, que continuava a fitá-lo com o olhar baixo, desconfiado.

– Sim, Sirius, e o cara errado era você. Vê se entende. Pára com essa idiotice, vai acabar fazendo alguma loucura e causar a expulsão de alguém. Ou alguma coisa pior.

Almofadinhas percebeu que Aluado falava sério, e se endireitou na cadeira. Os dois estavam sozinhos na torre norte. Era às cinco da tarde, não tinham tido herbologia porque a professora estava doente e James e Peter haviam aproveitado e ido até Hogsmeade para conseguir algumas guloseimas e bebidas para uma festa na Sala Comunal pela vitória da equipe de Quadribol _Os Chuddley Cannons_ depois de várias derrotas na liga. Quem estava mais contente com isso era James. Remus então aproveitara a escusa de que tinham deveres de astronomia para dizer a James que tinha que ajudar a Sirius com um mapa astral.

– O.k. Entendi. Agora posso ir com Pontas? Quero organizar a festa também! – disse Sirius, deixando pender a cabeça para um lado e olhando seu amigo intensamente esperando uma resposta.

– Ainda não acabei – cortou Remus e Almofadinhas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão serio há tempos. Calou-se. – Lily sabe que você é um animago, não sabe?

_Merda._

– Por que você está perguntando isso? – intentou rebater o garoto.

Remus fechou os olhos e virou a cara lentamente, franzindo a boca em um gesto de decepção ao compreender essa pergunta como uma confirmação ao que indagava. Ele desconfiava disso desde que ele aparecera como cão na cozinha para entregar a maçã envenenada para a garota, não que ele tivesse contado, e sim que estava arriscando demais sua pele e que ela acabaria descobrindo por si só. E fora o que aconteceu na Floresta, era óbvio que quando ela o achasse o encontraria como cachorro.

– Você foi longe demais! Sabe que está proibido ser animago sem uma supervisão do Ministério, e se uma coisa acontecer a vocês por isso a culpa é totalmente minha por ter obrigado a vocês a fazerem isso! – exclamou Lupin. Sirius estalou a língua em reprovação.

– Não seja paranóico, cara! – disse ele, batendo as mãos nos joelhos como para fazê-lo entrar em razão. – Eu sou animago porque quis, porque é divertido passar a perna em Filch e sair sem ter que me preocupar com uma detenção. E porque adoro brigar com você – acrescentou, sorrindo e tirando o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça jeans surrada. Acendeu um e a fumaça ficou pairado no ar silencioso um bom tempo até que ele voltou a falar: – E você sabe que Lily não vai contar pra ninguém.

– Mas _os quatro _tínhamos feito um voto de silencio em relação a isso.

– Lily só sabe que eu sou animago, sobre os outros não, e menos de você. – Sirius aspirou ao cigarro e se levantou, dirigindo-se até o alçapão. – Agora irei organizar a festa com os garotos, se não se incomoda. Quer ir?

Remus sacudiu a cabeça recusando a oferta e se inclinou sobre o Mapa do Maroto recém acabado.

– J – L –

Sirius sabia que essa segunda-feira não seria nem perto de ser tranquila. Logo que chegara à metade do corredor do terceiro andar, perto da estátua da bruxa, Lily surgiu de uma aula vazia à esquerda da estátua. O garoto paralisou, e a ruiva, quando o levantou o olhar do _Livro padrão de feitiços, 6ª série_ também não se mexeu, fitando-o.

– Exatamente quem eu estava procurando... Sirius Black – disse a garota, fechando o livro com ambas as mãos com um baque, com o olhar cintilando de mistério. Sirius tirou o cigarro da boca e apagou-o, sabendo que ela odiava esse seu novo hábito. Não podia estragar mais nada.

– Exatamente de quem eu estava fugindo... Lily Evans – sorriu ele, e a ruiva não pode evitar sorrir também em resposta.

– Eu quero falar com você, Sirius – falou a garota, agora séria, e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao saguão do castelo. Sirius lançou um olhar abatido para a passagem secreta até Honeydukes, sabendo que estava perdendo todas as preparações para a festinha. Lily então começou a falar –: Quero uma explicação coerente sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

Sirius coçou o queixo, olhando o teto, sentindo o olhar da garota analisando-o.

– Por onde eu começo...? – murmurou ele como para si mesmo. Lançou um olhar fugaz para a garota antes de virar para a esquerda. – Bom, como disse Remus, a poção era para uma garota...

– Você mente muito mal, sabia? – cortou ela em seco. – A maçã com a poção do amor era para mim, sei que um animago é totalmente consciente de seus atos em sua forma animal.

– Ssshhh! – exclamou o garoto, olhando para todos os lados certificando-se de que ninguém a tinha ouvido. – Está bem, confesso. Era para você.

– Queria que eu me apaixonasse por você? – disse ela, deixando de andar e virando-se até o garoto para poder encará-lo. Ele deu um suspiro e levou os olhos até o teto, como se pedisse ajuda. – Pra que? Para ser mais um nome em sua lista de garotas que caíram na sua laia? E como eu não ia ceder partiu para o método sujo, foi isso? – atacou ela, com as mãos sob a cintura, o olhar penetrante e cintilando em tons de verde escuro. Sirius deixou o queixo cair com assombro, sem acreditar na hipótese mirabolante que surgira na cabecinha vermelha de Evans. – Responde, ou vou direto até McGonagall denunciar você por ser um animago.

– Não faria isso.

_Não, não vou fazer_. Pensou Lily, mas eram as únicas palavras que lhe ocorreram para pressionar o jovem Black a dizer a verdade. Manteve a expressão firme, tentando não transparecer que estava mentindo, e parecia que suas palavras estavam surgindo efeito. Sirius olhou de um lado para o outro, depois para a garota e começou a andar.

– A verdade você quer então? – disse Sirius, Lily balançou a cabeça em um gesto de assentimento. – Você está segura disso? Não quero ser responsável das consequências do que vou dizer agora. – A ruiva revirou os olhos e um sorriso maroto quase imperceptível surgiu nos lábios do garoto. – Veja. A coisa é assim. Na verdade, a maçã estava errada. Uma era para você sim, mas não era a que tinha a poção do amor. Era a que tinha a poção dos _Mortos em Vida_. A poção do amor era para uma garota do sétimo ano sim.

Lily arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios com assombro.

– A poção dos Mortos em Vida? Mas você quer me matar?

Sirius revirou os olhos de maneira exagerada, sorrindo de canto e levantando as mãos pedindo paciência. Lily colocou as mãos na cintura, franzindo a boca, esperando uma explicação coerente para tudo isso. Desde o dia da festa de fim de ano, tudo na vida dela começara a girar em torno ao quarteto que se faziam chamar a si mesmo _Os Marotos_, e principalmente dos cabeças do grupo: James Potter e Sirius Black. Antes disso, a relação com eles era só restrita a detenções, repreensões e investidas incansáveis do apanhador da Grifinória; agora se estendera a confusões em que sempre resultava metida até o pescoço, sem poder sequer deter ninguém sem ter que deter também a si mesma. Agora acabara de descobrir que Black era animago e que ele tentara fazê-la beber uma poção perigosa.

– Na verdade, a única coisa que eu queria era dar um susto no James. Você sabe, ele ta doido por você, e te ver mortinha da silva na cozinha do castelo ia fazer ele enfartar. – O garoto soltou uma gargalhada que fez a ruiva estremecer.

– Que... Que macabro! Esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça! Imagina se você tivesse errado na poção? E se isso chegasse aos ouvidos dos professores? Que irresponsabilidade! – Lily suspirou e lançou-lhe um olhar de um intenso verde que fez ele parar de rir. – Imagina se você causasse algum trauma no coitado!

Sirius segurou o riso por dois segundos e logo encheu o corredor com sua gargalhada, inclinando-se para frente segurando o abdômen. Lily observou-o incrédula.

– Trau... trau... ma? A... aquele dali? Que piada! – falou entre risos o jovem Black. Incorporou-se e começou a andar, sem se virar para dizer: – Então, tudo explicado, a gente se vê na festinha esta noite.

Virou para a direita e, quando Lily correu para alcançá-lo, não o viu mais.

– J – L –

Severus sentiu o coração parar de bater no momento em que a viu chegar à biblioteca. Observou-a então saudar a senhora Pince com um sorriso doce e dirigir-se até uma mesa vazia perto dali, mas fora do campo de visão do sonserino, quem separou então um grupo de livros da estante ao seu lado para poder vê-la. Contemplou-a tirar um par de livros da mochila e colocá-los na mesa, logo o pergaminho, o frasco de tinta e a pena, procurando logo no livro de poções o dever que tinha que fazer. Snape só deixou de espiá-la em silêncio quando a garota se levantou e caminhou em direção à estante ao seu lado, fingindo concentrar-se em seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Lily inclinou-se sobre a estante à procura de um livro sobre plantas medicinais para saber mais informações sobre um ingrediente, mas deteve sua procura quanto percebeu que o garoto da mesa ao seu lado era Sev. Sem perceber, prendeu a respiração e ficou paralisada com o livro na mão enquanto o garoto levantava os olhos negros para ela, com um olhar frio e melancólico ao mesmo tempo.

Fitaram-se por uns segundos. A pesar de morarem no mesmo castelo, ambos não se viam desde o dia em que os dois romperam definitivamente a amizade frente ao retrato da Senhora Gorda, em junho. Agora era quase Halloween e era a primeira vez que se topavam de frente depois daquele dia.

Lily foi a primeira em reagir. Virou o corpo em direção à sua mesa, abraçou o livro com uma força maior do que precisava e se sentou disposta a acabar seu dever de poções. Severus, por outra parte, só ficou observando-a com o "oi" ainda preso na garganta, a boca entreaberta ainda por gesticular a saudação com um semi-sorriso. Tudo em sua mente já se tinha dado, a esperança voltara no momento em que o verde cruzara com o preto, mas voltara a se perder quando ela lhe dera as costas novamente. A princesa não fora resgatada nem beijada pelo príncipe. Tal vez nunca acontecesse, e ele ficasse abandonado entre a poeira e o pó do seu castelo desamparado.

– J – L –

Era quase doze horas quando Matilde acabou de se arrumar. De pé sobre seus saltos e com os cabelos ondulados presos em dois rabos de cavalo a cada lado do rosto, por debaixo das orelhas, contemplou-se uma vez mais no espelho para garantir que estava tudo no lugar. Logo levou os olhos até Lily para analisá-la e arrugou a cara.

– Me diz que você não pensa descer assim, por favor!

– O que tem de errado? – exclamou a ruiva, sentada na cama vestindo já o pijama de dormir. – Além do mais, eu não pensava descer, se é o que quer saber. Eu não interessada em festejos sobre Quadribol.

Matilde revirou os olhos e se inclinou sobre seu malão, sem se incorporar até encontrar duas peças de roupa que classificara como _decente_: uma saia curta, ajustada e cor vinho e uma blusa em um tom rosa que combinava com ela, com decote em V ousado e manga curta.

– Nem sonhe! – exclamou a ruiva, olhando em seguida para o par de sandálias que a loira pretendia também emprestar para ela.

– Não seja boba, sei que você tá doida pra encontrar James lá.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, sendo pega de surpresa pela declaração da garota.

– O que faz você pensar assim? Eu não quero ver aquele garoto nem pintado de ouro. Veja em toda a confusão em que ele e seu amiguinho Black me meteram!

– Sei, sei, e você adorou isso. Vamos, venha cá que vou te maquiar.

– J – L –

James e Sirius estavam entretidos enfeitiçando os bolinhos de abóbora para que explodissem quando fossem mordidos que não percebeu a chegada de Lily e de Matilde ao Salão Comunal. Peter foi o primeiro que avistou as duas depois de passada uma hora e, antes de avisar os dois, correu até Remus, que estava entretido em uma conversa com um aluno do sétimo ano. O jovem Lupin correu os olhos pela sala até encontrá-las, sentadas no sofá perto da lareira, conversando animadamente com Alice, Frank e Mary. Matilde bebia um copo de uísque de fogo, e Lily brincava com seu copo nas mãos, um pouco nervosa pelo o que lhe pareceu.

– Peter, vou precisar que você faca uma coisinha por mim – disse Remus em segredo.

O aludido assentiu assim que terminou de ouvir, correu para o retrato e saiu. Lupin despediu-se do garoto do sétimo ano e se dirigiu até os dois marotos brincalhões, que sorriram maliciosos para ele convidando-o com um bolinho.

– Elas chegaram.

– Liltilde? – foi o que entendeu Lupin, já que James e Sirius exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois se dispuseram a ir até as garotas, mas Remus segurou o braço de James para detê-lo. Sirius também ficou.

– Que foi, Aluado? – quis saber James, vincando a testa.

– Deixei os jardins livre para você. Vê se aproveita bem.

Um amplo sorriso se abriu e iluminou o rosto do jovem apanhador da Grifinória. Remus sorriu em resposta e Sirius fez um biquinho engraçado.

– E eu? Não tenho direito também de levar garotas para lá? – Sorriu de lado.

– Você já levou a metade das alunas de Hogwarts pra lá. Agora é minha vez – James piscou um olho para ele.

– J – L –

Lily percebera que tinha bebido demais quando viu que estava sorrindo demais e falando muita besteira de uma vez só. A saia que Matilde lhe emprestara estava chamando muita a atenção de seus companheiros de casa, e tinha mais gente na conversa do que no início. Matilde já estava dançando com um garoto do último ano e se perguntou como o quarteto conseguia fazer uma festa com música e tudo sem que os professores ficassem sabendo. Eram quase três da manhã, e no dia seguinte tinha que acordar cedo para ir à aula, então decidiu ir dormir (se isso fosse possível com toda a barulheira embaixo). Se pôs de pé, e no mesmo instante teve que fechar os olhos porque ficara tonta e oscilara, então sentiu que alguém a segurara. Abriu os olhos para agradecer e se encontrou com um par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam atrás dos óculos.

– Vamos sair daqui? – perguntou ele. Lily assentiu, sem duvidar. A última coisa que queria era ser vista bêbada em uma festa sobre Quadribol uma noite de segunda-feira, ainda por cima sendo monitora.

Deixou que James passasse um braço por sua cintura para segurá-la, apoiou-se nele para tirar as sandálias e saíram do Salão Comunal. Em silêncio, caminharam durante uns minutos, Lily sem saber direito aonde ia ainda tonta pela bebida, até que sentiu uma brisa fresca bater no rosto e despenteando-a. Levantou os olhos do chão e percebeu que estava nos jardins de Hogwarts. Olhou para James e ele lhe dedicou um sorriso de lado, que Lily qualificou como _sexy_, e apontou-lhe um banco de madeira perto de uma fonte rodeada de lírios.

– Como se sente? – perguntou ele delicadamente.

– Agora um pouco melhor. Só um pouco tonta – _E maluca. Como pude vir com você até aqui?_ Pensou, colocando as mãos a cada lado de si, segurando-se do banco, e se inclinou para frente.

– Só espero que não vomite em mim – riu ele, mas percebera que não teve graça; Lily estava realmente pálida. – Você ficou bonita com isso – disse, evitando olhar agora que ela estava bem perto.

– Nem sei andar direito com esses saltos – queixou-se ela, apontando com o queixo as sandálias ao seu lado. James riu, percebendo que a preparação tinha sido da _loira infernal_. – Agora amanhã serei o comentário do colégio: monitora bêbada numa festinha.

James sorriu.

– Não se preocupa com isso não. Pelo menos vão falar o bonita que você estava hoje.

Lily riu com ironia.

– Sei, os garotos não estavam preocupados em olhar minha cara, e sim meus peitos. Vou matar a Til por isso!

James ficou um pouco vermelho, sentindo-se aludido.

– Se liga, isso eles esquecem logo.

Uma brisa forte começou a soprar, e Lily se arrepiou. Voltou a xingar sua amiga em voz baixa, e depois a si mesma por permitir-se vestir desse jeito.

– Vem cá – disse James, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota e aproximando-a até si. Ela não se opôs, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, fechando os olhos.

– J – L –

– Ruiva, acorda. São seis da manhã.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Perguntou-se como chegara até os jardins de Hogwarts, mas no segundo seguinte a forte dor de cabeça fez-lhe lembrar em seguida. Ainda estava recostada em James, e percebera que dormira em seu ombro. À sua direita, amanhecia tingindo o céu de laranja-avermelhado.

– Seis? Merda! – exclamou, se pondo de pé de um pulo. James riu, observando-a atentamente. – O que? Não! Devo estar horrível! – voltou a berrar, penteando os cabelos com os dedos. – Tenho que voltar já, e tentar parecer normal...

– Você está ótima – disse James, espreguiçando-se e bocejando. Levantou-se do banco e colocou as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans e observou-a sorrindo.

– Não seja mentiroso. Vamos, não quero matar aula por isto.

James não replicou e seguiu Lily até o Salão Comunal vazio e limpo. Ela resmungou alguma coisa como "aposto a que deixaram tudo para que limpassem os elfos" e começou a subir as escadas que levavam até o quarto das meninas, mas se deteve antes de chegar ao meio, e virou-se até James, que ficara de pé observando-a com um sorriso no rosto.

– Obrigada, Potter, por me tirar daqui antes que eu desse um vexame. Mesmo. Obrigada.

– De nada, ruiva.

Lily terminou de subir e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, inclinando-se sobre seu malão para procurar seu uniforme, sem dar importância às borboletas que começara a sentir no estômago. Não quis pensar em James como o príncipe que acordara a Bela Adormecida essa manhã, e sim como o garoto de quem queria manter distância.

Não pôde evitar sorrir ao pensar no lindo que fora dormir com James aquela madrugada nos jardins de Hogwarts.

– J – L –

**Oi, pessoal! Novamente capítulo atrasado... Mil desculpas!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse, foi difícil de escrever. Quis que Severo estivesse também porque acho que ele merece, sua história é tão triste... Estará também nos próximos.**

**Espero que gostem desse comecinho de romance. No próximo tem mais!**

**Também queria comentar que os marotos dessa história estão inspirados em uma imagem que vi na net, se quiserem aqui está, é só juntar os espaços:**

**ht tp: / w ww. harrymedia. com/ img/ data/ media/ 336/_young_marauders_by_rusneko. Jpg**

**Logo, logo vou postar o próximo capítulo.**

**Beixus!**


	6. Alice no país das maravilhas

ALICE NO PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS

James estava surpreendido em como aquela garota aguentava prestar atenção à McGonagall a pesar do sono que tinha. Umas leves olheiras davam para perceber debaixo de seus olhos cansados, que em vão tentavam ser ocultas por um leve pó rosa salmão. Sorriu para ela quando a garota virou o rosto até ele, mas ela desviou o olhar no segundo seguinte. Ele matara a aula anterior, claro, mas não podia faltar à de Transformações, que era antes do almoço. Já tinha muitos problemas com a subdiretora do colégio como para estar faltando à toa.

As duas horas de aula passaram lentas. Lily a anotar em seu pergaminho as instruções da nova transformação que aprenderam. James e Sirius a dormitar no escritório, Peter a rabiscar uns desenhos no canto do pergaminho e Remus a anotar quase na mesma velocidade da ruiva. Matilde estava com o cotovelo na mesa, o queixo na mão e os olhos fechados, com a boca entreaberta em um sono leve. Só quando o sinal tocou os garotos, sonolentos, se mexeram dispostos a sair para o Salão Principal para almoçar.

– Potter! Evans! – chamou a professora McGonagall antes que eles saíssem da sala de aula. Sirius, Remus, Peter e Matilde também paralisaram, temendo que ela tivesse descoberto alguma coisa da festa ou de alguma coisa pior. – Isso cabe a vocês também, Lupin, Black e MacDonald.

– O que quer que seja não fomos nós – defendeu-se Sirius com rapidez, levantando as mãos como pedindo perdão, mas o sorriso maroto não saía de seu rosto.

– Quero falar com vocês sobre a peça de teatro que vocês estavam ensaiando para Halloween – disse McGonagall com tom sério.

Os garotos entreolharam-se sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando, até que Lily e Remus trocaram olhares de compreensão.

– Claro, professora. Sobre o quê quer falar? – indagou a ruiva com educação. James então abriu a boca largando um "Ahh" de compreensão um pouco fora de lugar, o que fez que a garota lhe lançasse um olhar fulminante.

– Estive falando sobre a idéia de vocês com os outros professores e acordamos em dar a vocês um espaço para que mostrem sua peça para o resto do colégio. Espero que não me decepcionem. – E com um leve sorriso quase imperceptível combinando com seus olhos de águia, indicou aos garotos que podiam se retirar.

Os garotos esperaram a que estivessem o suficientemente longe da aula de Transformações para falar sobre o que acabara de ocorrer. Sirius abriu a porta de uma aula vazia e indicou aos outros que entrassem.

– Que encrenca! – falou James passando as mãos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os e sorrindo para Lily, quem tratou de desviar os olhos o mais rápido que pôde.

– A culpa é sua, quem mandou inventar uma mentira dessas? – disparou Matilde, largando a mochila rosa sobre uma mesa e sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas. Remus acariciou o queixo com o indicador e o polegar, pensativo. – Agora, em menos de uma semana temos que inventar uma peça de teatro para Halloween... Isso é para o domingo! E hoje é terça!

Lily percebeu que Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares frustrados, e James observando-os também mordendo o lábio. Peter também parecia saber o que tanto perturbava ao jovem Lupin. Matilde só cruzou os braços grunhindo coisas incompreensíveis em voz baixa, tal vez amaldiçoando os garotos por agora fazê-la entrar de atriz.

– Eu não vou poder assistir o domingo – declarou Aluado um pouco sombrio. Lily então percebeu que tinha que ver com isso o que preocupava os garotos. – Mas vocês vão fazer isso para McGonagall de qualquer jeito. Ela conta conosco para isso, não podemos deixá-la plantada diante dos outros professores e de Dumbledore.

– Sim, gênio, o que pretende fazer? – rebateu James, segurando a alça da mochila que levava sobre um ombro só.

– Vamos representar um conto trouxa.

– J – L –

Lily não entendeu por que Remus escolhera justo _Alice no País das Maravilhas_, uma das suas histórias favoritas tanto pela história divertida como toda a filosofia que guardava por trás. E menos entendeu quando fora escolhida quase por unanimidade pelos garotos para ser a protagonista, se era Matilde quem encaixava mais na descrição da garota loira da história.

Depois de repartir os personagens, Remus começou a armar a história, já que a história original seria modificada para que todos, inclusive os alunos que nunca a ouviram, pudessem entender.

Remus, ao perceber que James, Sirius, Peter, Lily e Matilde não eram suficientes para interpretar a obra inteira, ele chamou Alice e Frank para cobrir os buracos. O pouco tempo que restava obrigavam-nos a ensaiar a noite inteira depois de aulas. Na quinta-feira os garotos começaram seus ensaios sem o diretor, o que provocou caos por causa das brincadeiras de James e Sirius. Lily então se encarregou da direção da obra.

Na noite de sexta feira, à uma da manhã depois de um ensaio exaustivo, Lily aproximou-se a James.

– Posso falar com você?

James sorriu amplamente, o sorriso torto para um lado. Sirius, que era o único que restava no Salão Comunal, se espreguiçou e se levantou do sofá em que se havia jogado.

– Acho que vou dormir – bocejou ele, e subiu pela escada que conduzia ao dormitório dos garotos. Antes de desaparecer, fez um sinal com o polegar a James pelas costas da ruiva.

– Sei que não é da minha conta nem nada parecido – começou a dizer Lily, antes que James falasse alguma coisa de que ela não queria conversar, – mas o que é que acontece com Remus?

Lily percebeu que James abrira os olhos com surpresa pela pergunta, mas ele voltou a sorrir torto, levando a mão ao cabelo para despenteá-lo.

– Você sabe, ele tem a mãe doente ou coisa assim. Por que está perguntando?

– Por nada, é só que acho estranho ele não levar nada quando vai embora, e sempre vai uma semana por mês... Bom, era só isso... Até amanhã então.

James ficou observando enquanto ela começava a subir pelas escadas.

– Hey, ruiva!

Lily virou-se até ele, com a mão ainda pousada no corrimão da escada, a boca ligeiramente aberta, respirando entrecortadamente. _Desde quando comecei a reagir assim cada vez que ele me chama de "ruiva"?_ Perguntou-se sem entender por que parecia que seu coração acelerara. Por um momento pensou em subir correndo escada acima, mas seus pés não estavam obedecendo.

– Que foi Potter?

Ele sorriu torto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da sua calça jeans surrada.

– Depois da festa de Halloween não quer ir a dar uma voltinha pelos jardins? Tem um lugar que quero te mostrar.

Lily sorriu. _É, James. Parece que tem muita coisa de você que não conheço..._

– Seria ótimo – respondeu, dando meia volta e subindo as escadas sem esperar a reação dele. James sorriu de lado e deu meia volta para sair pelo retrato.

– J – L –

O palco estava oculto atrás do telão. Lily sentia seu estômago arder por causa dos nervos. Ao seu lado, Sirius tentava emparelhar as orelhas de coelho que saíam de entre seu cabelo preto impecavelmente penteado, com uns fios caindo ao lado do rosto e com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. Eles eram os primeiros a se apresentar na obra, e a ruiva se posicionou em seu lugar. Viu Flitwick pronto com sua varinha: tinham pedido a ele para fazer todos os encantamentos e a troca de cenário, já que isso era a parte mais difícil. Lily então fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia o farfalhar do telão subir e os murmúrios dos alunos acabarem repentinamente.

– J – L –

Lily estava deitada no chão. Abriu os olhos e observou ao seu redor. Encontrava-se em uma réplica de uma sala ampla e de paredes brancas, sem janelas. Não havia nada ali, exceto um coelho branco pulando de um lado ao outro: Sirius estava realmente uma gracinha com o terno branco, as orelinhas em sua cabeça e o relógio de ouro pendurado do bolso do paletó. De costas para a platéia, sorriu para Lily e piscou um olho.

– Tô atrasado, tô atrasado! – repetia ele, entre o trote e o pulo pelo palco.

Os sapatinhos de Lily soaram no chão enquanto perseguia Sirius.

– Oi... Coelinho...!

Sirius olhos para ela, fez uma cara de assustado e deu três pulos até chegar a borda de um buraco no chão. Lily ladeou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. O coelho soltou um risinho, acenou coma mão para a garota e pulou, desaparecendo.

– Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou-se Alice, ajoelhando-se junto ao buraco. – Oooooi! – gritou pra o vazio debaixo de seus olhos, sem perceber que o coelho estava atrás dela, sorrindo maroto.

– Bye, bye – murmurou o coelho branco, e a empurrou.

Em um abrir e fechar de telão, Lily então gritava caindo por um tobogã até parar em outra sala, de paredes azul céu e também sem janelas. A única coisa que tinha no lugar era uma bananeira (que incrivelmente crescia de um tapete laranja) e um baú de madeira, de onde saiu Peter, vestindo uma capa verde musgo e com umas orelhas enormes de rato, com um rabo balançando atrás de si.

– Hey! Pode me dizer onde...? – mas Alice não terminou a frase. O rato deu um gritinho agudo e correu para se esconder atrás da bananeira. – Espera! Eu não...

Mas Peter arrancou uma banana, comeu-a e, com um estampido de fumaça, ficou tão pequeno que Alice não teve tempo de pegá-lo antes de ele desaparecer atrás de umas pequenas portas da parede da direita. Lily voltou a franzir a testa e abriu o baú.

– E aquele de onde saiu? – perguntou-se ao ver seu interior. Correu então para as portas pequeninas e as abriu, agachando-se para poder olhar pela abertura.

– Hey, você! – gritou, mas logo exclamou. – Olha só, o coelinho! – Olhou ao seu redor, preocupada. – Não tem portas nem janelas aqui... Então... Parece que a única saída é por aquelas portinhas... Mas... – Dirigiu-se até a bananeira, pensativa, e pegou uma fruta. Suspirando descascou-a e comeu-a.

E de repente tudo ao seu redor começou a ficar maior (e os alunos mais jovens exclamaram "Oh!", enquanto os maiores comentavam sobre o feitiço que poderia ser usado para dar esse efeito). O único que via então Alice era as portas na sua frente, um pouco mais altas do que ela. Sorrindo, abriu as portas. O palco girou enquanto ela as atravessava e caiu em uma enorme piscina que estava do outro lado.

Passou dois segundos antes dela surgir de novo e nadar até o outro lado, segurando-se de uma escada que estava na beirinha.

– Vejo que você chorou muito.

Alice virou-se e do escuro saiu um cogumelo gigante, onde Frank estava sentado, com um traje de lagarta azul, fumando uma espécie de narguile* árabe de muitas cores, o ar se enchendo de um cheiro doce, uma mistura de chás de todas as frutas. O mais estranho era que dele também saíam bolhas de sabão. Lily abriu a boca e observou-o com interesse.

– A água dessa piscina são todas as lágrimas que chorou seu coração até agora. Tristeza, solidão... Suportou isso por muito tempo, não é verdade? Mas de qualquer jeito deveria sair dessa piscina imediatamente... Ou vão te comer...

– Hã? – exclamou Lily, e estou virou o rosto até a lisa superfície da piscina. Três pares de olhos surgiram e avançaram até ela velozmente. Alice gritou e subiu a escada, pulando até ficar perto da lagarta. – O que foi isso? Não tô entendendo nada! Tenho que voltar ao meu tamanho original o mais rápido possível... – murmurou a garota, o cabelo vermelho pingando sobre o vestido também molhado. Olhou ao seu redor. – Mas... Acho que já voltei ao meu tamanho original...

– Um te fará maior – disse a lagarta, e Lily virou-se até ele. – Um te fará menor.

– Do que está falando? – perguntou Alice.

– Não vai ser barato – disse ele, espirando um monte de bolhas.

– Mas... Eu não sei nem se estou grande ou pequena – disse ela, analisando os pequenos cogumelos que cresciam ao redor do maior.

– Isso depende do ponto de vista... Olha, ali tem uma porta.

Lily virou-se. Do outro lado da piscina havia uma porta aberta, e um bebê loiro engatinhava até a escuridão do outro lado. Ela correu até o garotinho, que já tinha desaparecido, e entrou, a porta fechando-se atrás de si.

Um fechar e abrir de telão, Lily agora abria uma porta à direita e caía no chão.

– Ela caiu, ela caiu! – disse uma voz. Alice levantou os olhos. Matilde, com os cabelos loiros e encaracolados soltos sob os ombros, sentada sobre uma cadeira com um vestido azul e longo. Ao seu lado, um sofá amarelo onde Sirius, vestido agora de gato roxo, deitado de bruços e apoiando o rosto na mão esquerda. O rabo balançava levemente, e ele sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes.

– Eu sou a Duquesa – disse Matilde. – A garota que está fazendo a sopa é nossa cozinheira. – Lily então percebeu que junto á porta, atrás de si, uma mulher estava inclinada sobre um caldeirão, de costas para ela. Sabia que era sua amiga Alice. – E aquele que dorme ali é nosso gato – continuou a disser a Duquesa. O gato abriu o sorriso mais ainda se fosse possível.

– Não sabia que os gatos pudessem sorrir desse jeito – comentou Lily, ladeando a cabeça para observar o felino. Sirius voltou a piscar-lhe um olho.

– Por que tenho que cozinhar? – gritou a cozinheira, tomando Lily de surpresa. – Já me cansei! – continuou dizendo, lançando pratos para a Duquesa, quem nem se mexeu. A platéia riu e a cozinheira foi embora. Lily só levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Matilde, percebendo que ela tinha o bebê loiro entre os braços.

– Assim que a senhora é a mãe desse bebê... – disse Lily para a Duquesa.

– Está interessada no bebê? – indagou então Matilde, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

– Que bom que você encontrou sua mamãe... – disse Lily sorrindo para o bebê. – De verdade, que bom...

Matilde olhou pela janela no fundo do palco.

– Acho que já é hora de eu ir – disse, e estendeu o bebê para Lily. – Você poderia cuidar desse garoto por mim?

Lily, sem entender, segurou a pequena criança em seus braços.

– Aonde vai, Duquesa?

– Fui citada para comparecer a um juízo. – E sem dizer mais, levantou-se e saiu pela mesma porta que Lily tinha entrado.

– Juízo? – perguntou Lily à porta que se fechava.

O gato no sofá sentou-se e olhou Alice de soslaio.

– De verdade você pensou que esse porco era o bebê da Duquesa? – indagou ele com um meio sorriso. Lily observou o bebê que segurava no colo, mas tinha se convertido verdadeiramente em um porco.

– Mas o que está acon...? – começou a dizer ela, mas quando levantou os olhos para o sofá, Sirius também tinha desaparecido.

Lily inclinou-se sobre o sofá amarelo e deixou o animal ali. Olhou a porta que estava do lado oposto ao qual entrou e desapareceu. O palco voltou a girar e Alice encontrou-se em um corredor cheio de colunas, e Sirius estava ali, apoiado sob uma delas, de braços cruzados.

– Gato! – exclamou Lily, mas ele virou a coluna e desapareceu. – Mas...

– Por aqui... – E Sirius voltou a aparecer de outra coluna. – Surpreendida?

Lily observou-o com o cenho franzido.

– Ah, sim.

– Posso desaparecer... – E Sirius deu mais uma volta na coluna para aparecer em outra atrás de Lily – ...e aparecer como agora.

– É incrível – comentou a garota. Sirius fechou os olhos e voltou a rir com todos os dentes. – mas de qualquer forma, eu queria perguntar uma coisa. Por onde eu devia ir?

– Isso vai depender... – Sirius desapareceu e apareceu em duas colunas depois - ...de onde quer ir.

– Quero voltar – declarou a garota com segurança, voltando-se até ele – a onde eu pertenço.

O garoto apareceu atrás dela novamente.

– Não se tem permitido voltar... – Sirius voltou a aparecer na sua frente – ...sem ver a Rainha.

– A Rainha? – indagou ela olhando para trás porque o gato voltara a desaparecer, mas não voltou a aparecer. Dando os ombros, ela voltou a caminhar pelo corredor.

– Pode-se dizer... – o gato apareceu na coluna ao seu lado – ...que este mundo... – continuou, aparecendo na coluna seguinte – ...é governado... – e a coluna seguinte – ...pela Rainha.

Lily deteve seu andar. O gato voltara a desaparecer.

– Olha, eu não posso falar adequadamente deste jeito. Será que pode deixar de fazer isso? – pedir ela. Mas o gato não deu sinal de querer aparecer. – Então não importa. – E continuou caminhando até a porta do outro lado. Sirius saiu de uma das colunas e observou-a partir.

O telão se fechou e abriu em um piscar de olhos, e Lily entrou em um cenário cheio de mesas vazias, exceto por uma. Ela se deteve ao lado dela e observou as três pessoas que estavam ali. À esquerda havia um chapeleiro, à direita uma lebre e no meio, dormindo com os braços e a cabeça sobre a mesa, um arganaz.

– Isto... – disse Lily, ladeando a cabeça.

– Não tem assentos livres – falou o Chapeleiro, sem levantar os olhos do seu chá. Lily observou-o, e esqueceu o que tinha que fazer por um momento. James estava muito bonito com o traje vermelho e longo, a cartola preta e alta caindo sob a testa. Levou a xícara à boca com lentidão, e Lily se lembrou de fechar a boca.

– Isso, não tem assentos livres.

– Hã? – exclamou Alice, olhando as mesas vazias ao seu redor. Pestanejou e voltou os olhos para os três. Passaram-se cinco segundos, nos quais se podia ouvir o tic-tac de um relógio próximo.

– Não tem... – começaram a dizer o Chapeleiro e a Lebre, mas Alice os interrompeu:

– Assentos livres, né? – Lily começou a andar até a porta do outro lado.

– Hey, pára! – exclamou James, levantando-se de sua cadeira e olhando Lily por primeira vez desde que o telão tinha subido. Ela estava realmente bonita, com os cabelos soltos, com um prendedor azul com uma rosa do lado direito do rosto, levando um vestido azul céu que chegava até os joelhos, dando-lhe um ar infantil tão meigo que ele teve vontade de ir correndo a abraçá-la. Ela sorriu de leve para ele e se deteve, tentando se concentrar na peça. – Não avance a conversa por sua conta! – exclamou o Chapeleiro, apontando-a com o dedo índice.

– Era brincadeirinha! – exclamou Sirius, vestido feito a lebre, as orelhas cinza saindo do cabelo preto. Também levava um terno, mas de um tom azul escuro. Lily concordou então com Remus que ele era o garoto perfeito para ser os animais mais fofos da história, já que estava arrancando suspiros e gritos da platéia. Tanto ele como James. – Aqui também tem muito assentos livres, não é verdade? – continuou dizendo Sirius, sacudindo os braços e fazendo biquinho, com o garfo na mão e um pedaço de pudim na outra.

Lily contemplou-os com perplexidade, arqueou as sobrancelhas e se dirigiu até ele, sentando-se frente ao Chapeleiro sem pensar. James e ela entreolharam-se.

– Queria perguntar-lhes uma coisa – disse Lily, observando Frank, vestido de Arganaz, dormitar ao lado de James.

– Seu cabelo é muito longo.

– Hã? – disse Lily, observando James, que era quem tinha falado.

– Gosto desse cabelo – disse então.

– Por que está falando do meu cabelo? – indagou a garota. _Isso está no scrip? _Perguntou-se ela. _Ou esse garoto só quer me elogiar em público?_

– Adivinha, adivinha! – exclamou então o Chapeleiro, e Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. – Por que um cachorro e um cão são tão parecidos?

– Porque são a mesma coisa – disse Alice sem da importância.

– Não! Você está errada – exclamou James energicamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira com as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Um carrinho de mão surgiu empurrado do nada e se deteve justo junto à mesa, com uma jarra grande, de uns 5 litros, sobre ela.

– Olha, olha! – exclamou Sirius sorrindo maroto. – Chegou Uísque de Fogo, você quer um pouco?

– Que os menores bebam álcool está proibido por lei – recitou a garota solenemente.

O Chapeleiro abrira a boca para protestar, mas um relógio soou ao longe, anunciando às três da tarde. Logo se juntaram mais relógios a soar. James tirou do bolso do paletó um relógio e observou-o.

– Aqui são sempre às três da tarde – disse, voltando a guardar o relógio.

– Por isso é sempre a hora do lanche.

– Então, que lugar é este exatamente? – indagou Lily curiosa. – Eu entrei por um buraco perseguindo um...

Soou uma corneta ao longe, e tudo ficou em silêncio por vários minutos. Lily olhou para cima tentando descobrir de onde tinha saído aquele som.

– O que foi isso?

– Acabou de começar um juízo – informou James, fechando os olhos e erguendo-se na cadeira.

– Juízo? – indagou a garota olhando-o.

– A Duquesa vai ser sentenciada à morte – disse Sirius cortando um pedaço bastante grande de pudim e levando-o à boca.

– Isso por quê? – perguntou Lily levantando-se da cadeira e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

James, com a xícara de chá na mão e sem olhá-la, disse:

– Porque a Rainha assim o quer... Suponho...

– Isso está muito errado! – exclamou a garota, dando meia volta e correndo até a porta.

Alice surgiu em um cenário fechado, com várias cadeiras ocupadas no fundo, Matilde sentada em uma pequena cadeira na frente de Alice, vestida de Rainha de Copas, e de Frank, vestido de Rei.

– A acusada: a Duquesa – começou a dizer o rei. Lily ficou de pé, observando. – Quando organizamos uma festa de música, você aceitou nosso convite e viesses. Você admite o crime?

– Acaso isso é um crime? – atacou Alice, correndo até ficar entre os reis e a Duquesa.

O rei levantou os olhos até ela, franzindo a testa.

– E você quem é?

– Eu sou... A advogada da acusada! – disse a garota.

Matilde levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se até os reis.

– Comparecer às festas sociais é o meu trabalho, alteza – defendeu-se ela.

A rainha levantou o queixo em um gesto autoritário.

– Deixando para trás seu precioso filho? – Lily e Matilde abriram a boca de surpresa. – Seu crime é, embora fosse por trabalho, deixar seu filho sozinho em casa... E você o submergiu em solidão...

– Não, sua alteza. Isso não é verdade – declarou Lily em um tom forte e firme. – Os filhos sabem muito bem quando seus pais estão ocupados. Não vão manifestar nenhum rancor deles. Além do mais, se vai sentenciá-la a morte... O que vai acontecer com a criança?

O rei se endireitou na cadeira.

– Este é um lugar para a lei, não um lugar para as emoções pessoais! – exclamou.

– Se não há emoções em um juízo... Então que as máquinas façam este trabalho! – contra-atacou Lily, dando um passo à frente. – Já não necessitaremos juízes ou advogados!

O rei apertou os dentes.

– Que insolente! Acaso a senhorita tem um certificado que comprove que seja advogada? E antes disso, não é uma criminal? Ante isso, primeiro vamos nos encarregar dos crimes desta advogada.

Lily vincou a testa.

– Meus crimes?

A rainha se levantou da cadeira e apontou Lily com um dedo.

– Cortem-lhe a cabeça!

Alice escancarou a boca, horrorizada. Milhares de cartas de baralho pularam sobre ela, saindo de todas as partes... E logo essas cartas foram se transformando em balões pretos, brancos e vermelhos. Lily acordava na sala de sua casa, na qual tinha dormido ao lado de suas bonecas. Matilde, que levava um vestido parecido ao dela e o cabelo tingido magicamente de vermelho, olhou-a com repreensão e colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Alice! Sua dorminhoca!

– Eu tive um sonho tão estranho! – exclamou Lily, levantando-se do chão. – Vem cá que te conto...

E o telão fechou. Os aplausos encheram o Salão Principal, Lily abraçou Matilde e Sirius passou os braços pela cintura da loira, abraçando-a por atrás. Lily virou-se e viu James sorrindo para ela, e a garota não deteve a vontade de abraçar ele também. O telão voltou a abrir e Matilde, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter, Alice e Frank deram as mãos para fazer a reverencia aos espectadores, que aplaudiram com mais entusiasmo.

Ao fechar de novo o telão, e por última vez, James não soltou a mão de Lily, e ela o fitou tentando saber o que estava pensando. O moreno riu torto, e sua cartola caiu um pouco para a direita, fazendo Lily sorrir. Então os dois saíram do Salão Principal o mais desapercebidamente possível e chegaram aos jardins quinze minutos depois.

– Lembra dele? – perguntou James apontando um coelho branco que pululava pelo jardim. Lily sorriu e observou o animal desaparecer no buraco entre as raízes de uma árvore relativamente grande. James seguiu-o e convidou a garota a entrar.

O lugar era o suficientemente grande para entrar os dois de pé, e James se havia encarregado de colocar dois faróis para iluminá-lo. Num canto do lugar, uma cartola preta estava repousava no chão e o coelho saiu dela com uma rosa amarrada ao seu pescoço. Lily riu e se abaixou para pegá-la.

Olhou James e sorriu-lhe.

– Gostou? – perguntou-lhe ele.

– Amei! Isso faz lembrar minha infância... – exclamou ela feliz. – Como...?

James segurou o rosto de Lily e se aproximou. A garota fechou os olhos e pousou seus lábios nos dele.

– J – L –

*** Narguile: O tabaco árabe, aquele troço grandão de cores que eles fumam com uma mangueira, sei lá. Só sei que aqui tem de montão.**

** A idéia do capitulo foi inspirada no episódio 13 do anime "Ouran High School Host Club", chamado **_**Haruhi no país das maravilhas**_**.**

**Foi o capítulo mais difícil de fazer, já que a história de Alice tem toda sua filosofia... Espero, a pesar de tudo, que tenham gostado! O próximo virá logo.**


	7. Chapeuzinho vermelho

**Eu devo mil, milhões de desculpas pelo atraso da fic. Meu computador faleceu de um ataque cardíaco (queimou a **_**motherboard**_**) e fiquei temporariamente sem meus arquivos. Mas graças à tecnologia, recuperei meu disco-rígido com tudo, tudinho intato *.***

**E, agora desde o computador do meu namô, voltei com tudo em cima!**

CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO

Desde a festa de final de aulas, a rotina de Lily Evans tinha mudado completamente. Passara de habituais sermões e detenções ao quarteto dos Marotos a uma confusão atrás de outra em que ela sempre se encontrara envolta, sem poder fazer nada para sair delas. E Sirius parecia ter a missão de metê-la em enrascadas. Mas o que era realmente preocupante nesse momento era outra coisa, nada a ver com o moreno fumador.

Desde aquela festa, desde que dançara com o mímico-mágico, também se encontrava metida em um turbilhão de sentimentos que não conseguia explicar. Sempre evitara James Potter, tentando ficar o mais longe possível a não ser para detê-lo, porém, nos últimos meses, tudo girava ao seu redor. Não imaginara que ele fosse tão amável como para tirá-la de uma festa para evitar um vexame, nem que ele fosse tão gentil para chamá-la de bonita quando sabia que não estava, nem de fazer aquilo com o coelho e a rosa.

Atrás daquele James brincalhão e quebrador de regras, existia então um _romântico_.

– J – L –

Lily pensou por um momento que nunca mais poderia se separar daqueles lábios, nem que poderia deixar aquele beijo tão apaixonante. E pareceu que James também não queria deixá-la. Passaram-se um, dois, mil segundos, até que os dois se separaram e se olharam num suspiro, James inclinando-se para apoiar sua testa sobre a dela. Sorriram um para o outro.

E a ruiva não pôde negar que estava começando a sentir um pouco mais do que esperava por James. Na verdade não devia sentir isso... Prometera nunca se envolver com ele...

– Oh, não! – exclamou Lily, olhando o céu pela entrada da árvore. – Já é tarde... A gente devia estar no Salão Comunal já!

A garota segurou o braço de James com uma mão e abraçou o coelhinho contra o peito com a outra. Os dois correram, rindo, até o saguão do castelo, mas Lily se deteve, olhando ao redor. Tinha visto um par de olhos pretos que os observara chegar, e teve medo que fosse Severus. A pesar da briga dos dois, não queria magoar aquele que fora seu melhor amigo durante anos, e sabia que se ele a visse ali, segurando a mão de James, seria a maior decepção que daria a Sev.

– O que foi? – perguntou James franzindo a testa e tentando ver o que ela procurava.

– Nada – respondeu a ruiva, voltando a correr.

Os dois chegaram ao Salão Comunal ainda de mãos dadas. O lugar estava transformado em uma festa cheia de comida roubada (seguramente isso fosse trabalho dos Marotos) e de música. Novamente a garota se perguntou como os professores não conseguiam ouvir essa barulheira.

Os dois primeiros a aproximar-se de Lily e James foram Sirius e Matilde, ambos com um copo de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos e um sorriso enorme. Almofadinhas foi o primeiro em perceber que os dois estavam de mãos dadas e socou o ombro do amigo, rindo. Matilde percebeu meio segundo depois e, às gargalhadas, puxou Lily pelo braço e levou-a para o dormitório das garotas, deixando James com as mãos vazias e com um sorriso maroto e olhar suplicante.

Matilde jogou a sua amiga na cama e ficou de pé na frente dela, com as mãos pousadas na cintura e um olhar difícil de compreender. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para protestar, mas a loira não lhe deu tempo.

– Eu vi bem ou a senhorita estava de mãos dadas com aquele maroto ali? – largou ela em tom alto.

– Matilde, o que você...? – começou a dizer Lily, mas a loira se abalançou sobre ela em um abraço forte.

– Tô tão feliz! – exclamou, soltando-a e puxando-a para que ficasse de pé. – Conta como foi isso! Vai, quero saber detalhes!

– Não viaja, vai – disse Lily, dirigindo-se até a porta do dormitório, se dispondo a sair. – A gente só se beijou, só isso. E me deu de presente um coelho – completou, apontando ao animal peludo que pululava em sua cama. Matilde balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e seguiu sua amiga até a festa no Salão Comunal.

– J – L –

Uma lágrima de dor rolou até a ponta do nariz do rosto cabisbaixo. O garoto de cabelo preto não se precipitou para ir ao seu Salão Comunal. Não estava com pressa. Tinha esperado para ver Lily e dizer ao menos alguma coisa sobre sua atuação, mas o único que viu foi a mão da garota entrelaçada com a de Potter. Justo James Potter.

Severus deteve-se a uns passos das masmorras. Sua Lily, sua pequena e doce ruiva finalmente se entregara aos encantos do egocêntrico apanhador. _Droga_. Fizera tudo de errado. De novo. A princesa fora embora para sempre e ele ficara só.

Apoiou as mãos e a testa contra a parede de pedra e chorou como nunca chorou na vida. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão e jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria que nada voltasse a magoá-lo.

A partir de aí, fechou seu coração a tudo.

– J – L –

Já era quase três da manhã quando Lily percebeu que James, Sirius e Peter se foram. Estivera ocupada com Matilde pendurada do seu braço, a loira fazendo mil e uma perguntas em coro com Alice e só percebera que os três tinham sumido quando todo o mundo começava a subir aos seus dormitórios.

– Vocês viram James? – perguntou às garotas, e Matilde esticou o pescoço para olhar ao redor. Logo negou com a cabeça. Alice deu os ombros.

Lily então colocou as mãos na cintura e vincou a testa. Onde poderiam estar? Nenhum dos três perdia uma festa, sempre eram os últimos em irem embora, mesmo se fosse um fiasco total. Pensou uns minutos enquanto o Salão Comunal ficava vazio, exceto por ela e Matilde, que aguardava que ela decidisse alguma coisa.

– Til... Você quer dar uma volta?

A loira levantou os olhos de suas unhas roxas.

– A onde? Sabe ao menos que horas são? A senhorita sabe muito bem que não é permitido sair do Salão Comunal depois das oito – retrucou a garota.

Lily deu uma risadinha de leve.

– Esqueceu que eu sou da monitoria?

– J – L –

O cervo, o cachorro e o rato partiram para o anoitecer nos jardins de Hogwarts. O Salgueiro Lutador estava perto, e Sirius podia ouvir mesmo dali os barulhos de Lupin dentro da Casa dos Gritos. Peter, como de costume, esticou-se até o nó na árvore e paralisou-a. Pontas foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido logo em seguida por Rabicho. Almofadinhas ficou para trás, cheirado o ar sentindo a fragrância de um perfume em particular. Ficou quieto por uns segundos; o rastro era fraco, mas perceptível ao seu faro fino.

James voltou, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que o seguisse. O cão preto latiu. O cervo se aproximou ainda mais, com rabicho enroscado em seus pés.

Sirius grunhiu, latiu e começou a correr na direção contrária ao Salgueiro Lutador. Mas era tarde demais.

– J – L –

Lily viu uma enorme sombra preta avançar até onde ela e Matilde estavam. Depois de dois segundos de terror, a ruiva reconheceu-o em seguida: Sirius. Revirou os olhos, sorriu e inclinou-se para acariciá-lo, enquanto a loira dava gritinhos desesperados. Mas Sirius parecia não querer brincar, estava latindo e dando voltas ao redor de Lily.

– O que foi? – perguntou Lily franzindo a testa ao vê-lo tão revoltoso. Matilde segurou seu braço, tremendo.

– Você tá doida? Como vai fazer amizade com um lobo desse tamanhão? Pode morder... Ou dar raiva! – guinchou a loira, levantando um pé ao ver que o cachorro se aproximava para cheirar seu pé.

A uns metros dali, protegidos pela sombra e o buraco debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, o cervo e o rato observavam sem se mover. James realmente desejava que Lily e Matilde voltassem para o dormitório para dormir.

– Vamos embora, por favooooor!

Lily incorporou-se, olhando Sirius nos olhos. Alguma coisa ali lhe dizia que ele não queria que elas estivessem ali. Levantou os olhos do cachorro até o Salgueiro Lutador e estranhou vê-lo tão quieto balançando-se somente ao sabor do vento. Seus olhos faiscaram ao ver um par de olhos castanhos brilhando que brilhavam debaixo da lua cheia. Um par de olhos familiares.

– Vamos!

Matilde puxou-a com força até o castelo, deixando para trás o cachorro, que ficou quieto observando-as partir.

As duas garotas chegaram logo ao Salão Comunal, e em seguida subiram ao seu dormitório, vestiram seus pijamas e deitaram. Matilde ficou falando todo o caminho cosas como: _Como Dumbledore permite cachorros no castelo?_ _Por que fomos ate lá? Foi uma perda de tempo!_ Mas Lily não lhe prestava atenção. Pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido, e no que tinha visto.

Havia outro animal mais além de Sirius. Disso não restavam dúvidas. O que aquele Maroto estava aprontando? Ela não estava no direito de bisbilhotar, na verdade isso nem sequer lhe importava. Mas tampouco não podia deixar que se metera em encrencas e acabara expulso do colégio.

Mas também estava Remus, que era monitor e poderia evitar qualquer desgraça. Lembrou então que Remus não estava. Virou na cama e abraçou a almofada.

Olhos castanhos, brilhando intensamente debaixo da lua cheia.

Sentou-se de um pulo em sua cama. Afastou as cortinas e olhou Matilde, que já estava em um sono alto. Suspirou, pousou os pés fora da cama e colocou as pantufas. Olhou o céu sem nuvem pela janela; dali podia ver a lua cheia, minguando lentamente.

O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que chegara a Hogwarts.

Sirius Black é um animago ilegal. Um cachorro enorme e preto.

Remus Lupin sai do colégio uma semana ao mês.

Um par de olhos castanhos escondidos entre as raízes do Salgueiro.

Hoje é lua cheia.

Então se lembrou da conversa que tivera com James na noite de sexta-feira.

– _Sei que não é da minha conta nem nada parecido – havia perguntado a ruiva a James –, mas o que é que acontece com Remus?_

– _Você sabe, ele tem a mãe doente ou coisa assim. Por que está perguntando? – Ele tinha respondido, olhando-a com surpresa e dissimulando com um sorriso torto e um despentear de cabelo._

– _Por nada, é só que acho estranho ele não levar nada quando vai embora, e sempre vai uma semana por mês... Bom, era só isso... Até amanhã então._

– J – L –

Lily Evans corria pelos jardins de Hogwarts, de pantufas e pijama rosa-pink. Ofegava quando chegou até o Salgueiro Lutador, e ficou de pé a vários metros, sem se atrever a se aproximar. O Salgueiro se estremecia, mexendo-se com mais violência que o normal, e a ruiva observou-o com estupor, sem ousar a se aproximar mais.

Sirius já não estava ali, nem o outro animal.

Será que toda sua loucura fosse só imaginação? Não estava só unindo cabos para dar uma explicação a tudo aquilo? Balançou a cabeça e deu meia volta em direção ao castelo. E ali, a vários metros, pôde ver a silhueta de Argus Filch, com um farol na mão e a senhora Nora a seus pés parado sem olhar para onde ela estava, distraído com algum ponto na Floresta proibida.

Lily ficou estática. Não podia mentir dizendo que estava fazendo uma ronda se estava de pijama. Corou. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não encontrou nenhum lugar para se esconder.

Mas ouve uns latidos, e um uivo. Filch olhou em direção aos ruídos e riu, caminhando até o lugar de onde provinham. Lily suspirou levou os olhos a mesma direção, mas não podia ver muita coisa. Decidiu então ir embora dali, voltar para seu quarto quente na torre do castelo. Deu dois passos e ficou paralisada ouvindo um barulho de galhos se quebrando e o farfalhar das folhas ao serem pisadas.

Virou para a direita: um lobisomem jovem estava de pé, salivando e caminhando em sua direção.

– J – L –

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou cansada, com dor de cabeça e franzindo a testa tentando lembrar-se de um sonho estranho que tivera. Alguma coisa sobre lobisomens, Filch e lua cheia. E ficou pensando que era um sonho até que Matilde abriu a cortina de sua cama e sentou-se aos pés dela com uma expressão preocupada.

– Você está bem? – perguntou a loira. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Se você quiser, pode faltar a aula da primeira hora e depois eu passo tudinho para você.

– De que diabos você está falando? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily com prudência. Compreendia que não deveria dizer nada que involucrasse o segredo de Lupin, mesmo se Matilde soubesse alguma coisa ou não. Tinha que ter cuidado.

– Não se lembra? – disse Matilde levantando ambas as sobrancelhas. – Parece que você foi ver o ursão-cachorro de ontem à noite, e ele quase te atacou se não fosse por Sirius e James que estavam por perto. Não me pergunte o que eles estavam fazendo ali, eu acho que eles estão criando esse lobo com cara de tigre feroz ilegalmente aqui no colégio. Eu juro que se eles voltam a me assustar com ele, eu vou denunciá-los para Dumbledore, a se vou!

Lily não prestou atenção à maioria do monólogo de Matilde, mas sim à parte em que Sirius e James a salvaram de Remus. Era óbvio que usariam o cachorro Black para tapar o resto. Então lhe veio à cabeça rápidas imagens sobre o acontecido depois.

Lembrou-se de Sirius em sua forma de cachorrão pulando sobre o lobisomem. Depois gemidos de lobo e cachorro. James inclinado sobre ela com o rosto preocupado. Logo a jaqueta de couro de Sirius, subindo e descendo na frente da sua cara; percebera então que estava em seus braços sendo carregada até o dormitório das garotas.

Ela fora à procura da vovozinha, mas só tinha visto o lobo-mau. Só que o lobo não era como dizia o conto trouxa: ele não queria ser mau...

– Obrigada, Til, mas não será necessário. Quero falar com os garotos – disse Lily, levantando-se e começando a se vestir.

– J – L –

James, Sirius e Peter tentavam ter tudo na ponta da língua, porque já conheciam a pequena ruiva e sabiam que ela iria até ele pedindo explicações. O pior de tudo era que Sirius tinha que manter aquela cabecinha vermelha de boca fechada para não dizer para James que sabe que ele é um animago ilegal. Ainda bem que viu só ele e não a James ou Peter. Mas agora sabia de Remus.

E pior ainda: quando Remus voltasse a si não ia suportar ouvir outro sermão sobre a ilegalidade.

E como os três supuseram, na hora do café da manhã eles viram a ruiva e a loira chegarem. Lily nem se sentou.

– James, Sirius, quero vocês dois lá fora. Quero falar com vocês.

Sirius soltou uma risadinha.

– Olha que eu não tenho nada a ver com a briguinha de casal.

O olhar que ela lhe dedicou o fez levantar calado e segui-la até o saguão sem dizer mais nada.

– J – L –

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Não é exatamente o que tinha pensado, mas foi isso o que saiu enquanto eu escrevia. Logo tem mais!**

**Souhait, perdão pelo atrasinho! T.T**


End file.
